Christmas in Lorien
by Haldirsbaby
Summary: Full summary inside. Missy from the future, stuck in ME during her favorite time of year, falls in love. Haldirmance
1. Chapter 1: Yule TideWhat?

Christmas in Lorien

By Haldirsbaby

Beta: oli...x

Rating: PG13

Genre: HET, GEN, Romance, Friendship, Comfort, Joy

Characters: Haldir/OFC, Celeborn, Galadriel, Orophin, Rumil, OC

Timeline: Before WOTR

Warning: Mary-sue probable, Cuteness and Sweetness. Severely AU, neither book nor movie verse.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the characters canon to it...Just borrowed for a bit of fun.

Spoilers: The war hasn't happened yet, so HALDIR LIVES!

Summary: Missy, a girl from this future, is in Middle Earth during her favorite time of year. She is and always had been in love with a certain Marchwarden, who up until now she thought never noticed her. With the help of a very meddling ruler, she finds the love she always wanted.

Chapter One: _Yule Tide...What?_

Lorien...oh how beautiful she is in winter. The air crisp, the ground lightly powdered with snow. Not much will fall there, because the Lady keeps her so warm. But every so often the Lady will let down her rings guard and allow a little to fall.

Missy sat on the balcony of her small quaint talan, taking in the soft glow of the lamps again the newly fallen powder. Leaning her cheek on her hand she sighed. Back home it would be December, and the trees, streets and homes filled with the warm delights of Christmas.

It has only been a few months since arriving here, in Middle Earth, and she was beginning to feel a little homesick. All these months here, and she still had yet to capture the one elf that captured her heart. Haldir. These days he was staying on the borders more and more. Oh, how she wanted him to notice just how much she loved him.

A knock on the door came.

Walking to the door, her soft mint green gown trailing behind, her long waist length honey brown hair undone, Missy opened the door to find the most unexpected surprise. The Lord and Lady of Lorien.

Bowing, she placed a respectable hand to her chest. Lady Galadriel lifted her softly by the chin. "Tsk, tsk. None of that, you are now our beloved adopted daughter. Stand up tall." she said placing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"But-" she started, but was put off.

"Now, now dear, none of that. Come away from the door, we have a surprise for you." Celeborn insisted.

"What-?" she started, but stopped when she saw two elves bringing in the most beautiful evergreen she had ever seen through the door. Looking at the Lord and Lady she questioned. "I do not understand?" She said in question.

The Lady smiled warmly. "You do this in your own world, do you not, Missy?" She looked to the tree and pointed to the double doors leading out to the balcony, and to the corner there. "You dream of this festive season. From your dreams and knowledge, I understand its meaning, both in truth and in traditions. Winter Solstice is our time of celebration, and it falls parallel to yours. I spoke it over with the advisers, and Celeborn. We thought it a capital idea to merge your traditions with ours, for this time of season. I believe you will decorate the tree, will you not?"

"Oh, of course, but-" she did not get to finish.

"We have spread the news far and wide, and told them of these traditions, and from all sectors of the realm they agree. Lorien will be a light with colorful things and adornment of the homes. My Lady wife has even decided to allow a little more snow in as well to make it complete. Dinner for the city will be held in the main hall of the palace. Enjoy this Missy, for we hope you feel more at home here." Celeborn said as he watched the two elves place the tree standing up right.

"I am touched that you would all do it. I am excited about it." Missy said smiling and then touching the tree. It had just the right type of branches for hanging the ornaments. "Thank you so much for this great occasion to celebrate such a holiday. Back in my time, it was most revered. You will love the colors and the trimmings." Missy told them beaming. It had lifted her spirits greatly, now it did not seem so bleak. But a looming feeling came over her and the smile left.

The Lady saw the smile leave, and knew what made Missy's heart darken. "Perhaps you will get what it is you wish for. Fear not for it will happen in time." The lady said placing a warm arm about her shoulders. Forcing the smile she had before, Missy looked up.

"I worry not anymore, for I feel more at home already." she looked at the tree again. "Now, where can I get the things to make the trimmings for my tree?"

"Ah, that has been taken care of already. I am commissioning that small crystal glasses, and candles made to be placed upon the branches. They will have the first of them already in the market, but I have had a set made for you." she said motioning to another elf who brought forth a large box. She took the box from him and opened it for Missy to see.

Inside the small box were tea candle holders of every color. Purples, green, pink, reds, yellows, blues, and lavender, lined the box neatly, at least forty-eight of them, and small tea candles for them. Missy gasped. "Oh, they are beautiful." She said as she picked up one and held it to the candle light. She examined the cups, all of which had a small loop in the bottom of silver to place them flat upon the limbs. "These will do fine. Tomorrow I shall decorate and find the other things needed to place there."

"Good and we shall do the same. Perhaps you and I will go shopping tomorrow and buy them in the market. A special Shoppe has been taken and is now being stocked with ornaments for the trees. I am sure they will be quite busy." the Lady smiled and placed the box upon the kitchen table. "Now, Celeborn and I must leave, we have our own decorations, and events to plan for." She said as her and Celeborn made their way to the door.

Missy followed and hugged them each. Before closing the door, Celeborn looked back. "By the way, Haldir and his brothers are returning tomorrow and will be home for a month. Will that please you?"

Missy looked at him curiously. "Oh course, I will be most glad to see Rumil and Orophin. No doubt they will be excited about the celebrations."

Celeborn nodded as if not buying that she would be only glad to see her friends. He could tell she was excited that Haldir would be returning. They bid their good nights and left her. She closed the door, and went to the tree. Already the fresh scent of the tree was filling the home. She smiled while looking once more, and made her way to bed down for the night. Tomorrow would be a busy one.

The morning brought the hustle and bustle of activities, over night there were stands set up to sell trees, glass makers taking orders on coloring of the tree cups as they were called, and the opening of a Shoppe mainly opened for buying tree trimmings. It seemed that the elves welcomed this new ideal of Christmas quite nicely.

Missy and Galadriel walked along with Celeborn behind them, looking at all that went on around them.

"Missy, is this much like it is in your world? This busy I mean." the Lady asked.

"Oh, yes, but in my world it is more violent. The elves are better behaved and civilized." she told her smiling watching two children running and playing the the light powdery snow.

"Yes, I remember the violence of one's fighting for certain gifts. No that will not happen here." she looked at Missy, who was beaming. "I see joy in you this day. Tell me Missy, what has brought this on?"

"I feel so alive this time of year. It has something to do with the feeling you get in the days earlier and on the day of Christmas. The world for a bit is delightful." Missy told her. Deep down, she was hoping to see Haldir when he arrived.

The lady knew what she was feeling deep in her. "I know, let us go and get our ornaments, then go to the gates and watch for Haldir and his brother's return. I know Rumil is quite fond of celebrations, I have written him and his brothers on the particulars. Rumil replied yesterday, and mentioned that he was most pleased by the new traditions. He said you had written him and telling him of the things your world celebrated. He said of all you had spoken of, that Christmas was his favorite to hear about." The lady smiled warmly, they stood in front of a Shoppe with a Christmas tree on the sign. They entered.

Inside was like nothing that Hallmark or any other gift shop could imagine. There were bulbs of glass everywhere, all different colors. Garlands of fine design, ribbons, bows, small intricately designed ornaments. The elves, in Missy's opinion, had outdone themselves embracing the holiday.

"My lady, can I ask you a question?" Missy started. The lady only answered with a simple 'hmmm'. "Elves are fast and well learned in making things. But how did these things come to be made so quickly?"

The lady laughed. "Child, I learned of these things from your dreams weeks ago. It has been an idea in the making for that length of time. It was only yesterday that we formally announced it, and you were the last to know. But do not be upset, WE wanted to surprise you ourselves." the lady said taking her husband's arm. He was smiling sweetly.

"Oh, that explains why there is so much already so quick. Sorry I am slow to learn." Missy said looking at some ornaments. "I love these." She said picking up a set of star and moon ornaments all done in silver. There was a count of 48 in the box.

The lady waved over the clerk of the Shoppe. "Lady Missy, would like these, and I would like that one." She said pointing to the box with snowflakes and balls with stars painted on them. Silver and gold were the set.

After finding ribbons to match Missy's ornaments and some for Galadriel's tree. They made their way out of the Shoppe and to the Gates.

The gates were a hustle and bustle of activities. Families of the returning wardens all gathered to welcome them home. It had been nearly two months since they had all gone. Galadriel and Missy took up a seat under an old Oak tree. Celeborn had abandoned them to see to urgent business with his advisers. Apparently reports were coming in from all borders about impending dangers that could happen any day now. But Galadriel was not worried.

A great cheer sounded as the first of the Wardens were led in by Haldir. After the wardens came into the gates, he dismissed them.

Missy's heart pounded fast as she saw him approaching. Rumil and Orophin had been stopped by a group of elliths, who was kissing and hugging them in welcome. Their smiles as the lady's did this were priceless. They looked just like two children in a candy store. Missy smiled at them. She loved these two rascals like they were her own brothers. Haldir approached Galadriel.

Bowing low with his hand upon his heart, he spoke. "My Lady, been too long since I last beheld your beauty and your counsel. How fare you?" he spoke regally, it impressed Missy.

"Ah, Haldir, my dear foster son, you know you do not have to treat me so formally. After all, I may be your sovereign, but I am also one that took you into my bosom and raised you. How are you?" she asked kissing his forehead. Missy had been here for some time, and never truly knew that Galadriel had raised him or his brothers until now. She shied away some, but not for long, the Lady turned to her. "Haldir, you know of Lady Missy, do you not?" She asked placing a hand on Missy's arm. Missy almost died when she did this. Now was the time to learn if he even thought she existed.

Haldir rose up and looked at Missy fully. He nodded his head, and reached out for Missy's hand. Taking it he kissed it softly. Missy felt the color rise up her cheeks. "Yes, but unfortunately, I have not had the chance to speak to such a beautiful creature." He spoke, his eyes never leaving hers.

Missy felt faint. 'He called me a beautiful creature.' she said nervously within. Not believing a word of what she just heard. Composing herself mentally, Missy lifted her chin and smiled at him warmly. "I am friends with your brothers. I have wanted to converse with you, but you have been terribly busy, with the rising dangers of late." Missy spoke her voice trembling, she wondered if they had noticed.

"Yes, they have been very taken with you. You are the subject of many conversations. I had hoped that I would have the opportunity to meet you. And now I have." he looked to the lady, "My lady, these new celebrations, have caused a delightful stir among the wardens, none can seem to stop talking of it. I find it a refreshing change. I have to ask, just for the sake of my curiosity, but where had the ideas come from?"

Lady Galadriel looked at him and smiled warmly, then turned her gaze to Missy. "The idea came from dreams from our dear Missy here. Celebrations of winter are much different in her world, and I felt them quite nice. So after some deliberation and convincing, it was decided to add them to our own."

Haldir looked at Missy and smiled softly. "Ah, yes, from her world. I think Rumil had spoken how much he loved hearing you talk about the celebrations of your world and this 'Christmas' was his favorite one. I am elated to celebrate this holiday, and see how it looks in fair Lorien." Haldir said kindly. Missy thought on how handsome he looked in his warden's get up. Devilishly handsome in her eyes indeed.

"My tree is up, but not decorated yet. I am looking forward to doing it tonight." Missy commented.

Haldir cocked his head to the side looking at her. "Perhaps, Lady Missy, you would allow me and my brothers to visit you and see how this decorating is done, so that we may learn to do it ourselves." He suggested.

Missy went cold, shock actually. 'He wants to come over?' the words loomed in her mind. "I would like that, or I could visit you and help with your decorations?" She asked, but it was more of an implanting of an idea.

"Or do both. I am sure that Rumil and Orophin would be delighted." Haldir said.

Galadriel sat back observing the two very closely. It was all a part of her master plan to get them together. She had seen how lonely Missy and Haldir both were, also knew of how much Missy cared for Haldir in her own world and this one. They were opposites, but like all, opposites attract. And this match was a good one. She smiled inwardly seeing her plan was working nicely.

Missy smiled at the prospect of having Haldir come to help her. "Perhaps I could have dinner ready for you and your brothers when you arrive." She said happily.

"Very well, then it is settled. I have to make my reports to Lord Celeborn, then go and clean up. Shall I be there about sundown?" he asked smiling.

"Of course." she answered.

Rumil and Orophin approached. "Missy!" Rumil said holding out his arms to embrace her.

She stepped into the embrace and kissed his cheek. "Hello, mellon. I have missed you and your brothers immensely.

Haldir caught that last part and looked at her curiously. 'She missed all of us." he thought. Orophin hugged her happily squeezing her. "So how has our little Missy been doing?' he asked.

"Lonely, but it is looking brighter now." she looked from Rumil to Orophin questioningly. "Will you both be coming to dinner?"

Rumil and Orophin looked at each other. Rumil looked to Missy. "I am afraid not Little one. Orophin and I have arrangements with two fine ladies tonight. Perhaps another time?" he asked hopefully. The two brothers looked to Haldir, who was making a face that Missy picked up as being one that spoke 'No, you will not.'

Missy felt a little disappointed. But also nervous that she and Haldir would be alone. "Oh, alright. I understand. Haldir has asked that I help you all decorate your tree as well."She said looking at Haldir who was looking quite proud.

Rumil and Orophin excused themselves after saying their 'Hellos' to Galadriel. Leaving the three alone once again. Galadriel spoke up, "Haldir, since you are going to the palace will you care to escort me?"

"Certainly,' he said holding out an arm for her to take.'Shall we?"

The lady wrapped her arm in the crook of his. He looked back, "I will be there at sundown. Until then." he turned back around, Galadriel smiled over her shoulder at Missy.

Missy's mind raced. 'What just happened?' she asked herself. She was almost in a panic. She raced through the market, buying things for dinner. It was late afternoon, and the sun would be going down in just a couple hours. Racing back to her talan, she immediate began setting out the decorations and preparing dinner.


	2. Chapter 2:Develop feelings

Christmas in Lorien

By Haldirsbaby

Beta: oli...x

Rating: PG13

Genre: HET, GEN, Romance, Friendship, Comfort, Joy

Characters: Haldir/OFC, Celeborn, Galadriel, Orophin, Rumil, OC

Timeline: Before WOTR

Warning: Mary-sue probable, Cuteness and Sweetness. Severely AU, neither book nor movie verse.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the characters canon to it...Just borrowed for a bit of fun.

Spoilers: The war hasn't happened yet, so HALDIR LIVES!

Summary: Missy, a girl from this future, is in Middle Earth during her favorite time of year. She is and always had been in love with a certain Marchwarden, who up until now she thought never noticed her. With the help of a very meddling ruler, she finds the love she always wanted.

Chapter Two: _T'is the Season..To develop feelings?_

Two hours later, Missy sat in her favorite lounging chair waiting. Her nerves were racked, she was fidgeting. She had just got done with the cooking, and the pie was still baking. Apple and Cinnamon Strudel Pie, with homemade ice cream for the topping. The house had that familiar homey smell that warmed her heart. She fidgeted with the dark hunter green gown, with velvet bodice and skirt of hunter green silk, her long golden brown hair half up with a braid down the middle and the bottom flowing freely. She wore no face paints or jewelry; she wanted to be herself, modest and semi plain.

She had gotten the boxes of decorations, and left them on the floor near the tree and lit several candles. Now she sat waiting. The table was set and the food was warming in the oven. She had taken great pains to make her famous Roasted beef, with carrots, potatoes, and onions smothered in gravy and homemade buttered biscuits. The Miruvor wine was chilling with the ice cream in the ice box. Her mom always said that the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach. He was an elf, so she wondered if it would work on him too. Sundown was upon the land, any minute Haldir would come.

Nervous, she thought on what might happen during the dinner, what they might talk about, how he might act. She slapped her own head, 'Worry wart!' she screamed at herself internally. 'Just be yourself.' she reminded. It was something her mom had always said. Today had been a surprise. Haldir was so kind and cordial with her. From the things she had seen of him afar, he was always a grumpy butt, and arrogant ass. But not this day. Today he had invited himself over, which was fine with her. But now her nerves were a mess.

She went into the small kitchen and began getting out the food and sitting it on the table, when a knock on the door came. She froze a moment. Now was the time. Going over to the mirror, she fidgeted with her hair one last time. Deciding she looked alright, she went to the door. Opening it she nearly lost her breath.

Haldir stood there, his hair still slightly damp but braided. His scent he adorned sent her reeling, sandalwood, forest moss, and spices. Gods he smelt so good. He was wearing an over tunic, of fine dark blue silk and black leggings, his soft black leather boots. He was a sight to behold. He flashed her a charming smile.`

"May I come in?" he asked, his voice smooth as silk. Her tongue was tied. She found no words only stepped aside and bid him silently to enter. Haldir sniffed the air. "It smells delicious in here." he said looking at her.

She shook herself and smiled. "Thank you. Have a seat. Dinner is done. I need to take the pie out." She told him making her way into the kitchen. Missy put on the oven glove but did not realize that it was wet. Grabbing the pie pan, the heat went through the thick glove and straight to Missy's fingers. "OUCH!" she yelped out. Placing the pan down quickly, Missy pulled off the glove finding it already beginning to blister.

Haldir heard her yelp out in pain, and came into the kitchen. "You alright, Missy? What happened?" he asked her concerned.

She held the burnt finger to her mouth blowing on it. She started to say something but it came out in a sort of whine. "The glove was wet, and I did not know it. When I grabbed the pan, the heat seeped through. Ouch!" she said once again.

Haldir grabbed her wrist gently, and pulled the hand to the light to look at it. The blister was bad, and part of the skin was peeling away. He rubbed her hand gently, and then kissed the wound gently. That simple act of kindness, sent shivers up Missy's spine. He closed his eyes and said something in Elvish. Missy did not know the language still, only a few phrases came to mind. This was a spell he was saying. There was a cooling sensation come upon her hand and she felt the pain start to diminish. She watched as the skin, closed, but was still sore.

Haldir opened his eyes and looked down at her. He stood every bit a full head taller than her. His lashes fanned his cheek as he stared at her. She bit her lip. "Thank you, Haldir. It feels better already." she told him.

"Good, it will be sore for a few days then be like it never happened. Shall we eat, I am famished and the food smells divine." he said taking her uninjured hand and leading her to the table.

Sitting down to dinner, Missy contemplated on how much she should eat. She did not want to seem a pig, and did not want to seem a bird either. She had always been a chunky girl, and since arriving in Lorien, she had been trying to lose the weight. Especially after being around such beautiful people.

Haldir watched her silently filling her plate, or what he figured she thought was full. 'Oh, this will not do!' he yelled to himself. He liked a female with an appetite, none of this eating too little. He held out a hand and said to her quietly, "Give me your plate." It was more of a soft command.

"What?' she asked her ears not believing he was asking for her plate. He reached over and grabbed it. He filled the plate full, almost heaping. She protested, "But-" she was cut off.

"Stop it, Missy. Rumil told me what you are doing, dieting. It is not necessary. I did not believe him until now. A good appetite is always the best. What you had on that plate was hardly enough to feed a bird. Now, please eat." he insisted.

"Not necessary? How so? I am huge. I need to lose a little weight." she told him openly.

When he heard her say 'huge' his eyes shot to hers. "I assure you, you are not huge. Besides, I will not associate with someone that feels ill about themselves. You are beautiful the way you were meant to be. Besides, I like a female with a little meat on their bones. Makes them more beautiful." he was insistent. He began to eat.

Stunned, Missy slowly began to eat not believing what he had just told her. 'He likes me fat?' she thought. The thought was beyond her, back home, people were looked down upon when they were fat. Haldir watched her eat, she daintily ate small bites. She chewed her food, but stopped when she realized he was staring at her. She blushed bright red.

"Missy. Something the matter, lirimaer?" he asked. He stopped realizing what he had just called her but decided he did not care after all, she was lovely.

'Lirimaer' she thought. The elven words for 'Lovely One'. It shocked her, but she did not show it, she just smiled. She was not really uncomfortable with Haldir only a little nervous. He was so perfect, and she well, was not. But he had already stated that she was fine the way she was. She swallowed the bite she had in her mouth, then spoke, "Everything is fine, really. Just trying to figure you out." The admittance became a shock to her instantly. 'Where had that come from?' she thought.

"Figure me out? Am I so complicated?" he asked lifting a finely arched brow at her.

Okay, she was in trouble and just knew it. Now she would have to explain. Feeling bluntness was the only way the Marchwarden would want it, she thickened the skin and began. "Well, for one, before I arrived here, in my world, the Haldir of the Tolkien books and movies was, well plainly, completely different. Some said Haldir was arrogant, aloof and a real ass to be around. Others said that Haldir was the kindest of elves. Courteous, generous and very civilized. Then some even proposed that he was a devilishly wild elf with no manners. But here you are, the REAL Haldir, and completely different from the ones described. I am at a loss on how to deal with this." she said openly. Haldir put his elbows on the table and studied her.

She was beautiful, quick-witted, shy at times, and kind of a nervous soul, but deep down she was an enigma. He liked her and he barely knew her. Before today, he had only heard things from his brothers about her. She was all they had said and more. He smiled. "So tell me, Missy, in your opinion, what am I like really?"

She bit her lip and looked at him. "All of those things and more. But I find you full of kindness and courteousness quite becoming, and your demeanor quite agreeable. Am I right?' she asked.

He nodded. "Aye, you are. I am arrogant cause in the position I hold, I must keep myself stern. I know my job, and do it well. Aloof, yes, because some things are not that important to acknowledge. Some would say I am, how did you put it 'an ass'. But that is only the ones that do not like it when I make a stern decision. I am civilized, I am honest, courteous, but to only those who deserve it. And in my youth I was devilishly wild. At least that is what the lady has told me. But in short, I am me, simple, normal elf male, who is only trying to live in this world." he picked up his fork and began eating again. He let out a sound of pleasure as he devoured his food. "Mmm. You have to be the best cook I know. I love this." he said after swallowing the chewed food. It was strange to Missy that he suddenly changed the subject. She got a strange feeling he was offended.

"Thank you." she responded, but continued. "Haldir, I hope I did not offend you." she said hoping he was not cross with her.

He put down his fork, wiped his mouth on his napkin, and took her uninjured hand in his. Squeezing it, he smiled. "No, Missy, you did not. If you had, you would definitely know it."

She felt a little better, and tried to eat some more. But found her stomach full. Truth was she had barely been eating lately and her stomach had shrunk. She dropped the fork on the plate, with a clatter. Haldir looked at her. "Haldir, I know you want me to eat, but with me dieting, my stomach has shrunk, and I cannot eat another bite."

He studied her a moment. "Alright, but you will stop the diet. I do not like them. I want you to eat more when you can. Rumil and Orophin are my brothers and your friend. They hate that you do not eat enough, and so do I. How bout we get started on the tree and eat dessert when we are done. Shall we?" he stood and held out a hand to her. She put the napkin on the table from her lap, and stood.

Haldir caught on in the decorating of the tree, and found it most enjoyable, especially when Missy tried to explain what the meaning of Christmas was really. He felt it sad that her world had forgotten such a root meaning. But he decided that the decorations made it magical in a way and was eager to get his own up and decorated.

"Missy, I would like to ask you something, if I may." he began hanging another ornament high up on the tree.

"Anything." she said cheerfully.

"Tomorrow, I would like to know if you would go with me in choosing my decorations and help in finding the perfect tree. I should like it very much. Would you be willing?" he said looking at her. She was staring down at an ornament adoringly. When he asked she froze. What an honor it would be to help the famous Marchwarden, Haldir.

She looked up holding out the ornament to him. "I would love that very much. What time shall we go?" she asked as he took the ornament.

"Say mid morning. Rumil and Orophin can go with us and bring the tree round to my Talan. Then tomorrow evening we shall have a small dinner party there and all decorate. I believe they would like to bring their lady friends to the dinner." he said picking the right spot for the ornament.

Missy stopped a moment. A small dinner party, three couples, decorating a tree. Did she hear it right? She thought. "A dinner party? Sounds great. I am definitely in. I am curious about Ru and Phin's new ladies anyway. It will be fun. Shall I bring anything?" she asked.

Haldir smiled coyly. "Yes." he stopped and stared.

Missy waited but he did not elaborate. "And that is?"

"Just you. I will have it all arranged. I just want you there." he said picking up another light candle and placing it on a limb.

Missy smiled inwardly not wanting to seem overjoyed. She began placing the small tea candles inside the cups lighting them as she went. Haldir helped with the ones higher up. On the top of the tree, the topper was placed. Missy had found it in a shop after Galadriel and Haldir left her earlier. A large Crystal Star that twinkled with the lights of the tree hit it. Haldir placed it there with great care. It was beautiful. Both stood back and reveled in its beauty.

The tree shimmered and shined, and twinkled with the reflections of the tea candles. Missy felt such a warmth of home rush over her. Haldir beamed. "It is beautiful isn't it? Here shall we blow out the candles in the room and only leave the ones on the tree?" he asked looking down at Missy, who to him was lost in another realm of thought.

He placed his hand in hers for a moment to get her attention, but found himself unable to let go. She looked down at his hand and was stunned he still held it after many minutes. She looked up at him. "Yes. It would be beautiful." she almost whispered. Haldir was staring at her, but soon shook it off and left her side to blow out all the other candles.

Missy felt herself shiver when he left her side and wrapped her arms about herself; she sat on the love seat facing the tree. She was mesmerized as the last of the candles Haldir blew out, went dark. The room lit up and the lights shined brighter than they would have being on strands. The crystal caught the candles inside the cups and bounced and danced the lights all around the room. Haldir stared a moment, as he stood next to the love seat, but felt around for the arm and sat next to Missy.

She stiffened when she felt him sit beside him. His leg touched hers, his side did as well. 'Note to self: Get bigger Love seat!' she thought to herself. Haldir said nothing but stared at the tree.

Haldir soon left, but not before he surprised Missy with a quick peck on her cheek and telling her he would see her the following morning. Touching her cheek where his lips had been, she smiled to herself and closed the door, dazed and happy. That night she slept in great peace.


	3. Chapter 3Tis the season of wonder

Christmas in Lorien

By Haldirsbaby

Rating: PG13

Genre: HET, GEN, Romance, Friendship, Comfort, Joy

Characters: Haldir/OFC, Celeborn, Galadriel, Orophin, Rumil, OC

Timeline: Before WOTR

Warning: Mary-sue probable, Cuteness and Sweetness. Severely AU, neither book nor movie verse.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the characters canon to it...Just borrowed for a bit of fun.

Spoilers: The war hasn't happened yet, so HALDIR LIVES!

Summary: Missy, a girl from this future, is in Middle Earth during her favorite time of year. She is and always had been in love with a certain Marchwarden, who up until now she thought never noticed her. With the help of a very meddling ruler, she finds the love she always wanted.

Chapter Three: _T'is the Season of Wonder._

The morning came on swift wings. Missy was up well before the time, Haldir was to arrive. Looking out her window, the delights for season coming down with light flurries. Hurrying she rummaged through her wardrobe for a heavy gown, and her winter items to keep warm.

After dressing, a knock sounded.

She ran to the door, excited, and her heart filled with such anticipation, she was afraid of how Haldir would react to it. Taking a moment to catch her breath and slow down her now hard beating heart. A second knock sounded.

Opening the door, she smiled as Rumil and Orophin came in the room both fully dressed for the weather outside, but there was no Haldir. Missy looked out of the door and onto the walkway. "Where is Haldir? He said he would come this morning?" she asked them in question.

"He was going to, but Lord Celeborn messaged for him to come and meet with him. Something about 'official business'." Rumil said smiling as he reached for her hooded cloak.

"Oh, I understand." she tried not to seem disappointed, but it came out so any way.

Orophin smiled as he grabbed her gloves and boots and brought them to her. "He assured us he would meet us in the market. Said to tell you 'he promises'."

"It is alright, at least you two came." she said sitting to put on her boots.

Standing, Rumil helped her into her cloak and made sure it was fastened tight about her shoulders. Orophin closed her talan door behind them. Both led her down the stairs to the forest floor, neither letting go, because the walks were slick.

The three happily walked through the market, looking at all the delights this new holiday was bringing to the city. The streets were alive with just about every family known into the city, and then some. They stopped by the grocer's booth, and the Smithy. Rumil and Orophin were interested in finding something for Haldir. Missy just smiled, the two seemed to be enjoying the looking around.

It was two hours in to the shopping trip when Haldir finally made his appearance. Missy was standing in the bakery door waiting on Rumil to emerge with her biscuits. She like a silly, nilly, had forgotten to eat breakfast.

"Hello, Lady Missy." the familiar smooth voice came from behind her. Turning she lit up with joy.

"You made it, and just in time too!" she said so happy to see him.

"Time for what?" he asked cheekily.

She looked at him, smiled and appraised his looks. Today he had left his hair upbraided and falling over his shoulder, his deep blue cloak hung almost to his feet, but he was wearing his warden's uniform. "Time for picking out the tree and your trimmings, that is what, silly." she said playfully.

Haldir noticed how happy she was today, and decided it must be the weather brightening her spirits. Rumil emerged and handed her the piping hot biscuits smothered in butter and cinnamon. Missy took a nibble, feeling a little insecure about eating it in front of both brothers. Haldir caught it.

"Why are you nibbling? I can clearly hear your stomach growling from here." Haldir said giving her the disappointed look of her not listening the night before about having a good appetite.

"Oh, poppycock, Haldir. I am eating. So hush." she told him in jest. The three walked to the tree stands and found Orophin looking over the evergreens that were there for sale.

Seeing them approach, he turned to them. "I have looked but cannot decide which would be best." he said looking back to the trees there. Haldir went past him and looked them all over and then turned.

"They are all very beautiful, but I see why it is hard to choose. Missy, how about you making the decision. Which do you think would be best?" Haldir said holding out a hand for her to take.

She was still nibbling, but had a huge bite in her mouth, deciding they did not want to see her food she just stood there with Haldir beside her and Orophin and Rumil to her right side. Eyeing the trees with great scrutiny, she swallowed and turned. "Well it depends. Do you want a tall or short tree, full spruce or thin needled." she answered walking over to a tree that was very much taller than her.

"I have ten foot ceilings, and I rather would like to have one similar to yours." Haldir said walking up behind her.

She looked at the trees thoughtfully for a moment and found the one that looked similar to hers in the branches, but much taller than hers. She pointed, "That one looks good."

Haldir and his brothers walked to the tree and looked at it. The owner of the stand walked over, "That one is our best tree. It stands nearly nine feet tall and the branches are strong."

"We shall have it." Haldir decided, both Rumil and Orophin agreed.

"Excellent, March Warden. Shall I have my assistants to take it to your talan?" he asked.

"That will not be necessary; Orophin and I shall take it there." Rumil spoke. Haldir came forward and negotiated the price and paid the elf. Rumil and Orophin began maneuvering the tree out of the stand and toward their home. "We shall rejoin you two later. We will set up the tree before returning."

Haldir came to Missy's side and held out an arm for her to take. She did not realize just how cold she was until she took the offered arm and felt the warmth emanating from him. She shivered. "You are cold?" he said, not really in question, but in realization.

"A wee bit is all. But I will be fine. Shall we go to the trimming Shoppe?" she asked.

Haldir led her through the crowd to the same Shoppe she and Galadriel had bought their ornaments the day before, entering the air was warmer and homier then the day before.

Haldir looked at each set of ornaments, and the different designs, and colors. He chose white crystal lighting cups, and thought the gold and glittering bulbs for the tree was capital idea. He also found a set of star ornaments colored in a royal blue, and some ribbon garland done in silver and shimmered like the stars at night. Missy agreed the colors would be beautiful once arranged. Haldir smiled and gave the shop keeper money and escorted Missy out into the streets once more after asking to have the items delivered to his talan while they continued to look.

They stopped at many more places. The meat Shoppe, the produce grocer, the wine cellars. Haldir bought all he needed for the meal, and had them sent to his talan. Missy while walking beside him, felt often, the eyes of those that passed, and heard the onlookers beginning to whisper something, but in their own language. Gods she really needed to learn it. Haldir sensing her curiosity, leaned his head low and whispered into her ears. "They are astonished to see me with someone as beautiful lady as you. They say we are lovers, and that they agree the match is good." he told her.

Missy got the distinct feeling he was enjoying the attention. She blushed at the inclination that he and she was an 'item'. She looked up at him, his eyes twinkling back at her. "And you are alright with them talking of you this way?" she asked him after composing her thoughts.

"Aren't you? It has been quite a long while since I was seen with a beautiful lady." he told her placing his hand over hers.

"But I hardly know you, Haldir, and to have them say such things, it is not decent." she looked at him to see that he was serious. "You mean, you want them to think it?"

"So surprised, Missy. I know I do not know you well, but whoever does? It does not take one long to know that they like someone. I like you and hope that you like me as well." he said hoping. Missy had not noticed, but they were now out of the market street and were making their way in to the woods.

Missy did not know what to think, yes she liked him, more than liked him actually, but it was not proper to speak of such things so soon. "I-" she started, then stammered out, "I- of course I Like you. I always have, but yesterday was the first time you ever acknowledged me." she gave up and decided to say no more.

"If you like me, then what is the problem with being seen with me?" he asked stopping them and looking down at her.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with it, but to have the whole city think that we-" she stopped and lowered her voice, and spoke shocked, "that we are lovers!"

Haldir chuckled at her sweetness. She was not embarrassed, but worried about the time space to care about someone. He took a free hand and placed it to her cheek. Which he noticed was rosier than usual and feeling like ice. "Missy, my brothers are right, you are a sweet innocent girl. Worry not what others think and be glad that you have been seen with me." he said rubbing a thumb across her frozen cheek. "Come, you are freezing. I would like to try that cocoa you had me buy. Sounds so delicious." he told her. He wrapped an arm about her shoulder and pulled his cloak around her to keep her warm.

Missy's mind wondered. "Haldir, why is it that I should be glad to be seen with you?" she asked curious about his last statement.

"Because, my fair, little Missy. I am the Marchwarden, and considered quite a catch. Maidens are rarely seen with me, you are no exception. Anyone with me, would hold station." Haldir said giving a sly smile that reeked with arrogance; his eyes said he was jesting.

Missy looked up at him seeing that he was jesting her and smacked his arm lightly in play. "So sure of you aren't we?" she asked smiling at him. He smiled cheekily and caused her to break out in a giggle. "Now tell me for real, Haldir, why is it I should be glad to be seen with you?"

"I speak truth. Anyone that is with a Marchwarden would hold high esteem among the people for just being with him. Besides, the Lord and Lady have practically adopted you, so now you are considered royalty." he said looking down at her.

Missy had not thought of that, but to have people think of him and her as lover, was in her eyes a bit much. "But, we are not lovers, and we are not betrothed, why allow them to have a say about that?" Missy asked a little nervously.

"Who knows what the Valar intends, for all we know, you and I may be meant for one another." he said honestly. There was a gleam there behind his eyes, one that told her that he was hoping or longing for something. She shook it off.

She sighed, "That is true, who knows. I mean I was fond of you in my world and I still am, so who cares what they think, right?" she said wrapping an arm about his middle as he held her around the shoulder trying to keep her warm. She looked around, "Haldir where are we going?"

"I want to show you something." he said looking forward continuing them down the path out of the city.

For a long while they walked silently side by side. It had begun to snow again. Big, soft snow crystals caressed the ethereal air of Lothlórien. Missy knew now she lived and breathed and all was real. She felt endlessly content with the stillness between them.

The path opened to a clearing, being lightly covered with snow. The flurries huge flakes. The ground steadily became whiter as the moments went by. The trees bare of leaves, looked like boney fingers coming up from the ground. Snow birds flew about the clearing, Missy guessed gathering up twigs and whatever berries they could find. On the end of the clearing rose up, a hill with sharp lines of rock, a waterfall spilt over the edge, but it was slowly doing so. Ice was beginning to form at the edges of the waterfall, and in the sunlight they twinkled like crystals catching the rays.

Missy gasped at this winter wonderland, amazed by the beauty of it all. Looking up at Haldir, she found him looking quite serene and at total peace. "Haldir, this is beautiful!" she said as she moved from his embrace, but slipped on a small patch of ice at the end of the path. She would have fell, if the reflexes of an elf did not come into play. She squealed out a little, feeling his arms about her waist, holding her up. She reddened in the face, it had been years since she slipped on anything, and was now embarrassed.

"Missy, you alright?" Haldir asked her full of concern.

"Yes. I guess I am just not as agile as an elf. You are all lucky, walking on top of snow and all." she laughed, standing up straight.

"We are that, but only when it is deep. This much snow, we can sink." he said humor behind his eyes shining outward.

"I guess." She looked around for a moment. Wrinkling up her nose she looked at him, "Um, Haldir. Have I been here before? It looks like the same clearing Rumil and Orophin brought me in early fall, but the scenery is changed." she said eyeing everything again. She shivered.

"I suppose. This is the Changing Glade." he said coming to her side again, to warm her again.

"Changing Glade? But how?" she asked him, feeling the warmth of his body under his cloak.

"No one knows. But you can come here on any given day, and never looks the same." he answered.

"You are right. I know there is snow, and the leaves had fallen already, but last I was here with Ru and Phin, there were more embankments on each side of the stream. Now it seems to have more trees and not as open as before. Odd." she said looking around for something that was the same. Only the waterfall and stream had not changed.

"It is a rare thing. So rare, that it is only happened here in Lorien. The Lady has remarked on it many times. She believes it is a wonder of the Valar, and it is sacred and treasured among the residents of Lorien." he said looking down at her.

The warmth she had felt only moments before seemed to disappear as the wind began to pick up. She shivered and huddled closer to Haldir. Noticing that she was feeling the chill, he became concerned. "Missy, let us go back and return to my talan. You are freezing and more apt to getting sick, than elves." he told her pulling her closer to his side.

She did not argue and they walked back to his talan for the hot chocolate that he wanted to try.


	4. Chapter4:getting a cold

Warning: Mary-sue probable, Cuteness and Sweetness. Severely AU, neither book nor movie verse.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the characters canon to it..Just borrowed for a bit of fun.

* * *

Chapter Four: _**Tis the season for...getting a cold?**_

Missy sat at Haldir's table drinking hot chocolate, enjoying being there with him and getting to know about him. He spoke fondly of his childhood, the Lord and Lady, his brothers. But sadness crept up into him as he spoke of his real parents. Missy felt sorry for the fact that his father, who had been the Marchwarden before him, was killed and the title drifted to him at the tender age as he called it, of fifteen hundred years old. It was not long after that his mother sailed to Valinor, leaving him and his brothers to fend for themselves. She was glad that though they were all adults at the time of her sailing, the Lady took it upon herself to be their foster mother.

A comfortable silence drifted between them several times and the last time, it was broken when Missy yawned.

"Are you alright, Missy?" Haldir asked placing his mug down on the table.

"Tired is all, but yes. I was wondering, did you need help with the cooking? I could stay and help you." she offered as another yawn hit her. Haldir cocked a brow and looked at her keenly.

Missy to him looked quite fatigued. He reached out and patted her arm. "I think you need to lie down. You may nap in my chambers. I will be cooking with Rumil and Orophin, it will not be a problem." he said suggesting.

Missy looked at him a moment, her eyes drooping a little lower. Really, she did not feel like walking all the way to her talan and the sound of lying down really did sound quite glorious. But she was still holding on to propriety. "I think I should go. I will nap when I get back there and then get ready for dinner." she said standing. Haldir scooted the chair back from the table, the sound of wood scraping against wood sounded throughout the talan.

"You will fall with you being like this. You can barely hold your eyes open." He held out a hand to her and motioned for her to come to him. "No, you will rest here. Rumil can have his lady go and fetch you a gown from your talan." Haldir was insisting, taking on his role as protector and authority.

"No Haldir, I think it best I return back to my talan. Be…." she was stopped before she could continue her protest. Appalled by his blatant disregard to her insistence. She squealed as she wiggled. He had picked her up and was now carrying her to a room in the back of the talan, she assumed to be his. "Haldir, this is unnecessary. Please put me down. Right now." she said wiggling some more.

He stopped and held to her tighter. "Stop fighting me. I am not letting you down. You will rest here. I insist and that is not up to debate. Now sit still." he commanded softly. The Look he gave her told her that he was serious. He continued walking down the long hallway of his talan and stopped outside a door.

Seeing the argument would be for nothing, Missy stopped moving as another yawn hit her. What was wrong with her? As soon as the yawn was done, she felt the sudden urge to sneeze. It began in her nose, that pin point spot right where it was festering up. Missy fought it. "Oh, no" she thought. The thought of getting sick and right before Christmas, made her sick in an entirely different way.

Just as Haldir got the door open, she let it fly. "AHCHOO!" she held a hand to her mouth as it flew out. Haldir looked at her, her eyes beginning to water as yet another one came on her, it was so bad that he nearly dropped her. "AHCHOO!"

"My, what has brought that on, lirimaer? You alright?" he asked concerned, his brow furrowed looking at her intently.

"I do not know. Sorry." she said sheepishly. "AHCHOO! Oh, god, I hate to sneeze." she said wiping her eyes.

Haldir chuckled because she looked so vulnerable after letting out the final sneeze. He walked her over to his bed, which Missy noticed was neatly made, which surprised her. Men in her world never kept anything tidy, but of course, he was an elf and they were not men. Haldir lightly deposited her upon the bed and sat on the edge. He began to mess with the covers from beneath her, which Missy moved so that they could be pulled down. Once down she climbed beneath the covers and nestled down. Another sneeze came out again, and Haldir seeing her discomfort, reached into his outer tunic and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, I think you need this. Do you do this often?" he asked as she took the handkerchief.

"Only when-' she stopped as the realization hit her. She sighed disappointed. "When I catch colds or have hay fever." She stammered out.

Haldir heard this and felt her forehead. "You do not feel warmer than usual. Perhaps there is something in my talan you cannot handle. I shall look around and find the source. Meanwhile, you rest and we shall get the meal ready." he brushed a stray hair from her eyes. Missy nestled down as Haldir pulled the covers around her tighter.

Missy was fighting sleep badly, Haldir wanted her to rest. She had had a busy morning and had been there for most of the early afternoon. He touched her face lightly, as she lay looking up at him. Her eyes heavy and refusing to close. Haldir closed his eyes and said under his breath an old sleep spell. After casting it, he opened his eyes again, to find that Missy now lay there sleeping peaceful.

He sat there watching the young woman peacefully sleeping. He noticed that around her as she slept there was soft glow that made her more beautiful. Oh, to be her, was his only thought. She was lucky not to have such a position as him. To have such peaceful rest and no heavy weight on her shoulders was what he wished for himself.

He reached for her and with his fingertips, lightly grazed her cheek. Her skin was soft; her scent was sweet as cherry blossoms. Her hair, the color of honey. She was just beautiful. He had only officially met her the day before, but had noticed her often since her arrival. His brothers' fondness of her, made him all the more interested in the strange erotic beauty that she is. His eyes drifted over her. Soft curves he was sure but was covered by layers of cloth. How he wanted them to himself, to discover and worship. Being human, her body was not like the ellith. She was different, a breath of fresh air to old aging lungs. She was everything he had hoped she would be.

He was deeply concerned about her health moments ago when she sneezed several time. Being an elf, he was not susceptible to getting ailments. He wondered what he should do. He would hate it if she was sick. He thought on a moment and decided he would take care of her. First order was to send for the healer, Master Celion, he was the only choice for this. Celion had been trained by Elrond and had studied human health at length. Being a border healer, and not only responsible to the wardens, he was also compassionate enough to take on the duty of healing the residents of the small human villages outside the borders. He called it Diplomatic Relations and the Lady agreed. They protected the little villages all the time. They were all friends.

Haldir checked the blankets once more and stood to leave intending to find one of his brothers to fetch the healers.

SLAM!

Haldir jumped at the sound of the front door being slammed, but relaxed when he heard his brothers' talking in the next room. He started toward the door, but looked back once more. An epiphany hit him as he looked upon the young lady lying upon his bed peacefully sleeping. She looked right there somehow. When the though hit him, his heart fluttered in his chest, and his breath was nearly taken away by it. He decided then and there, he had to have her. Forever. But she was human, and he an elf. How would that work? Then the worry came like a stab to the heart. One day, he knew that he would lose her and that was something he would not tolerate. He was falling and he had to do something. The Lady would know what to do; he just had to speak to her. He stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

He walked down the hallway and found his brothers standing there shaking snow from their cloaks.

"Did you two know that you are louder than orc steps upon the plains? Please be quieter." he said in a tone just above a whisper.

The two looked at him confused. "Sorry, brother, were you resting?" Orophin asked as he hung up his cloak.

"No, but Missy is. She is tired." he told him.

"Missy is here? I figured she would have gone back to her talan before now."Rumil said confused.

"Yes, I would not allow her to return home, she could barely keep open her eyes. Rumil, could you please go and fetch Master Celion. Then go back to Missy's talan with Laiwen and get some clothes for tonight?" Haldir asked his brother.

"Master Celion? Why?" Rumil asked worried. Orophin stood up having taken off his boots. He too was racked with worry.

"Is something wrong?" Orophin asked sweetly, but full of concern.

"I believe Missy has caught a cold. I just want Celion to look at her." Haldir told them, he was worried.

Without a word, Rumil shrugged back on his cloak, and left the talan. Orophin walked past Haldir, heading toward Haldir's room. Haldir followed, but stood at the door. Orophin entered and went to the bed. Haldir leaned against the door frame and watched as his brother sat on the bed, and felt her head. Missy never stirred at his touched. Orophin looked back at him. "She sleeps so soundly. You had to spell her did you not?" He asked.

"Yes, she was refusing sleep and she needed it." Haldir said pushing off the door frame and joined his brother beside the bed.

"Good. If she is ill, then she needs rest." Orophin said without looking up.

"Perhaps we should start on dinner." Haldir suggested.

Orophin smiled. "No need. Laiwen and her sister Lillienne are doing it for us. They will bring it when they come. We took the food to their talan, Rumil and I did earlier. They insisted, but said for us to make the desserts." Orophin looked down at his friend. "I do hope she will be alright."

Haldir nodded. "She will. I believe it is only cold."

The front door opened and both brothers were startled by it. Rumil came into the bedchamber with the Master healer behind him. Orophin and Haldir turned as the older elf healer came closer to the bed.

"Lady Missy is ill I was told. Orophin, move, while I look at my patient." Master Celion said as he sat upon the bedside. Haldir and his brothers watched a moment while the healer examined her. After a moment sensing they were still there, he looked up. "You three do not have to stay, I cannot concentrate on her auras if you are standing here. I shall come to speak with you when I am finished." he told them shooing them to leave.

The three piled out of the room and made their way into the kitchen getting out the ingredients for the desserts. They began making the sweet treats, and were halfway into making the pudding pies and the cakes, when the healer came from the rooms.

Haldir looked up.

"It seems that Lady Missy had caught a cold. I was able to give her a special potion that Elrond concocted that will cure it. By tomorrow and after some rest and fluids she will be nearly cured. Two days it will be as though she was never sick. Should for any reason that she develops a fever or begins coughing, I have this special blend of tea that will take care of it." he said holding out a small pouch.

Haldir wiped his hands and reached for the small pouch. "Thank you, Master Celion for coming."

Celion eyed Haldir and then looked at his brothers. Amusement filling his eyes. "You are welcome." he paused and looked at the kitchen. It was a mess of flour, sugar, and dirty dishes. "You know, Marchwarden, I do not think I have ever seen you doing something like this. I shall tell my wife she will not believe it."

Haldir smiled broadly. Orophin and Rumil smiled too. "Well, Master Celion. I usually do not, but in light of these new traditions, I find that my heart is lighter and my want to do things different, refreshing. Any news of the celebrations the lady will arrange?" Haldir asked.

"Aye yes. The council spoke of it last night. Christmas Eve there will be a dance and small dinner for the winter solstice, and I believe the Lady is planning a small family gathering for dinner Christmas day. Lord Elrond and his children are coming two days before Christmas before the Red Horn pass closes. They will be here until it re-opens." Celion said smiling happily.

"Excellent. I know how much Lord Elrond and his children love the celebrations. Have you and your wife finished getting ready for the holidays?" Haldir asked.

"No, but there is a week and a half left to." he paused sighing. "Well, I am off. The wife and I are going to our daughter's home for dinner. The grandchildren are eager to show us their tree." he laughed. "SO Haldir with this new spirit, when shall all of Lorien see its Marchwarden settled with little ones?"

Rumil and Orophin laughed. "Doubt that would happen. Our brother here had not had a lady he was interested in nearly a millennia." Rumil said out rightly.

"Oh, Rumil, there is always hope. Besides, I believe that he has someone he likes very much, but no one knows for sure." Orophin said looking at his eldest brother.

Haldir did not lose his smile. He smirked. "Well, there are miracles in this world to be had. You never know." He was thinking about Missy, the thoughts he had earlier, and the possibilities. He thought a moment longer; it was too soon to think such, was it not? Was he jumping ahead of himself? He barely knew her, but remembered what his mother used to say. 'For an elf it takes but a moment to love them and once it happens, it is forever.' she had told him, him sitting on her knee.

"Well, then we shall see. I must go, but should you need me, you call on me. I will come quickly" He said pulling on his cloak. Haldir walked behind him to the door. Celion turned. "Haldir, I am glad to see you so relaxed I do not think I have seen you this way in ages."

"Well things change." Haldir said opening the door, for the Healer, who reminded him of Elrond.

Celion looked at Haldir. "Perhaps the change is in the fact you have met a certain young human girl." he said suggestively.

Haldir smiled and nodded to him, as Celion left the talan. Shutting the door, he turned and said under his breath, "Perhaps."

Close to sundown, Missy woke up to find her gown laying across the foot of the bed. She felt awful, her nose was beginning to stuff up and run. But other than that, she felt pretty decent. Outside the bedroom door, she heard the voices of Haldir, his brothers and two ladies. They were all moving about. The two female voices got closer to her door. She sat on the side of the bed and waited to see if they would enter.

The door came open, and in walked two very beautiful elleths.

"Well, it looks like our little charge is already awake." The one with long flowing silver blonde hair said smiling wearing a lavender gown.

The other blonde girl came in behind her."Oh, and so she is. Hello there Lady Missy. I am Laiwen and this is-" she was stopped when the first one spoke.

"I am Lillienne. We are sisters. Haldir has asked for us to wake you and help get you ready. How are you feeling little one?" she asked smiling as she spoke.

"I am well. You two are the lady's Handmaidens are you not? Missy said sniffling.

"Yes, we are. Dinner will be done shortly. We cooked and brought it, the rolls are almost done now. Haldir and his brothers are putting plates on the table." Laiwen said picking up the gown and undergarments. Lillienne left the room and into the bathroom, Missy presumed.

"Good, I am famished." Missy felt a little congested and coughed to clear her throat. "So, Laiwen, which of my friends are you seeing? Missy asked curious.

"Orophin. He is the sweetest of the brothers I think." she said helping Missy up and into the bathroom.

"Ah, I see. He had not mentioned you to me before." she commented.

"Oh, we are not out yet. He wants to wait until Christmas to do that officially. But to tell you, the Lady already knows and well of course my sister and his two brothers. My parents have yet to be told." she said opening the door to the bathing room.

Lillienne was bent beside the tub finishing filling it. She stood. "All you need is here, we shall be back shortly to help you dress." She said grabbing her sister by the arm.

They left Missy there to bathe on her own.

After a short while, the elleth returned and helped her dress.

"I have to say, when Rumil and I went to pick you out a gown, I saw this one and loved it. I have to say it is beautiful. Is that burgundy, the color?" Laiwen asked smoothing out the skirts.

"Yes, I love it. Velvet and satin. My two favorite materials." Missy said.

"Well it looks lovely on you. Haldir will love it. Even Rumil said it." she commented.

"Well dinner is done, and the elves are getting restless in there." Lillienne walked in and said.

"I am ready." Missy said. A sneeze sounded out from her. She looked at the girls."God I hate being sick."

"Oh, come on. The healer left medicine for you, Haldir is making it now. To help with fever and all. By tomorrow, you should be almost well." Laiwen said walking ahead of Missy out the door.

"What healer? Missy asked confused.

"Haldir was so worried about you, he sent for Master Celion." Lillienne said.

"When, I do not remember him coming in the room." Missy said.

"Oh, Haldir used a sleep spell on you because you were restless." Laiwen said looking at Missy.

"Oh, I see." she said as they entered the dining room. All eyes at the table lifted, lit up happy to see them. Well two sets of eyes landed on Laiwen and Lillienne. Haldir's eyes were glued to Missy. She felt exposed in a way under Haldir's glance. She blushed. He was looking as though he was memorizing her.

The table was set beautifully and Lillienne sat next to Rumil and Laiwen next to Orophin. Haldir stood and pointed to the chair beside him for Missy. Missy was a little uncomfortable about the arrangement, because the night before when he sat on the love seat next to her, it flustered her nerves; she was just worried how it would affect her in front of his brothers.

Dinner was over before she knew it and had been more pleasant. At times Missy noticed that Haldir would take every opportunity to be near her. The others did not seem to notice this, but it was noticed by her.

While decorating the tree, she told them stories of what Christmas meant to her world, the customs and sang some songs to them.

She became flustered several times while placing bulbs and ornaments on the tree. Haldir would stand so close she could feel his warmth, his breath and smell his sweet spicy scent. God it was torture.

Once the tree was done the three couples sat around looking at the now completely decorated tree and watching the colored candle holder's flicker in the light. The Talan was dark around them. By the light of the tree, Missy saw Haldir's brothers, and her new friends, kissing quietly. She only sat there stiff and unable to relax. Haldir scooted closer to her and placed his arm on the back of the chair. His presence looming, and so dominating. He was quiet as he stared at the tree in wonder. Silence again reigned between them, but a feeling was held in the air about them.

She would blush as she heard the kissing noises in the room that were soft like whispers. Haldir would stare at her, she knew it, felt it, and it was a desire to just do it. Kiss him, but she refrained from doing it, deep down hoping he would plant one on her. Haldir leaned closer, and she felt the space around become consumed by him. She looked at him, and he was staring at her with a look in his eyes, she could only guess was desire. His gaze drifted to her lips and hers to his. But he never moved and neither did she.

Suddenly she broke the silence. Feeling a way of panic, why she did not know, but it was panic. "Um, I need to go home. I am feeling really tired." she said stammering. Haldir sat back away from her, and stared. She was telling the truth, she was stuffing up a little, but not nearly as bad, the herbs the healer gave for her, was working. But she needed to do something. Her heart wanted him near, but her mind was going the opposite direction. All she felt was the need to move.

"Alright, I shall walk you." he said getting up. Missy made her way to the door and grabbed her cloak from the peg.

"You do not have to, Haldir. I can see myself home." she said.

"It is not proper for a lady to walk home alone after dark and in this weather. I shall walk you home." he said adamantly.

"Haldir, I am flattered, but I hate to say this. I did just fine on my own before you came along. I can do this." she looked up at him in the near complete darkness, in the soft glow his face turned to a look of hurt. She felt bad. "As much as I am grateful to you, I can do it alone, really."

He sighed and cocked a brow at her. "Are you sure, cause I would feel better if I walked you home." he said in protest.

"I am fine, truly."she assured him. To emphasize this, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and hugged him goodnight. In the hug, he wrapped his arms around her so tightly that she thought she would faint from the lack of oxygen. "Good night, Haldir. Will you come to breakfast in the morning?"

Haldir released his arms from around her and smiled. "Of course. I shall be there early." He kissed her forehead and opened the door.

"Alright then. Have sweet dreams." she smiled one last time and walked out the door.

Haldir watched a moment as she slowly made her way home. Grabbing his cloak, he went out behind her. 'It will not hurt just to make sure gets home safely,' he thought to himself. He stayed well enough behind her that she would never expect his following. All the way, he followed her. It was the last moments of his following her that the wind blew hard and knocked her to her knees. She cried as she hit the icy walk. He went forward a bit, wanting to help her, but refrained.

He watched her as she lifted the hem of her skirt to examine her wound. It was bleeding. He ached to go to her, to save her from hurting. In the pale light of a lamp he saw something. Her eyes glistened, she was crying. Haldir was concerned about it. She had not fallen hard enough to hurt herself badly, so why the tears.

Missy stood again, straightened out her skirts, and continued, Haldir behind her. She made it to her talan. He watched in silence as she entered, lit her lamps, and closed her window.

He had never done something like this before; never felt the need to protect someone before. This was maddening, the need to be near her. What could it all mean? He hoped it was a passing phase. He turned and walked back to his home. His thoughts on her, everything about her screamed at him.

He knew, he loved her. The feelings were so strong in him, that he could barely contain himself. After readying for bed, he laid there awake thinking of her more. He convinced himself that his feelings ran deep.

Right as his eyes went to close for the night, a knock on the door sounded. Loud and clear it rang out in the talan. Haldir bolted up out of bed and made his way to the door. Thinking the worse, that something had happened, or she was returning because she feared something.

He ran through talan to the front door not even thinking about putting on his shirt. Behind him, he heard His brothers and the girl coming from their chambers. He reached the door and swung it open.

There a Warden, out of breath holding a message in his hand.

Haldir took it and read it. "Tell him, I will be there as soon as I can."

Haldir dressed quickly and left the talan. Leaving Orophin and Rumil with Laiwen and Lillienne there stunned.


	5. Chapter5:SayingGoodbye and Revelations

Warning: Mary-sue probable, Cuteness and Sweetness. Severely AU, neither book nor movie verse.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the characters canon to it..Just borrowed for a bit of fun.

* * *

Chapter Five: _**Say Goodbye and Revelations.**_

Sometime before dawn, while in her uncomfortable slumber, Missy was awakened by an urgent knock on her door. Flying out of the bed, she threw on her robe and slippers grabbed the lamp beside her bed and made her way to the door. Outside it was black as pitch, and the talan was cooler, which was fine, it helped the breathing since she was still feeling a little congested from her cold.

The knock came again, more loudly this time. Who could be here this early in the morning? She thought. "Hold on! I am coming!" she bellowed out.

Reaching the door, whoever it had been standing there, suddenly opened the door. In the darkness, she was stunned. Holding her candle up high, she discovered who her visitor was. It was Haldir.

She was stunned to find it was him; the look on his face was of worry and something else. Fear, maybe. She set the Lamp on the table beside the door and turned up the wick to make it brighter. The room came alive with light and illuminated Haldir fully.

He was dressed in his warden's garb, his sword strapped to his side, his cloak about his shoulder and his bow and quiver about his back. She eyed him for a moment before she found the words to say. "Haldir, what are you doing here? This time of night and dressed-" she looked him over again. It struck her, he was leaving. "You have to leave don't you?" Her heart sank, it was a week before Christmas, and it was disheartening.

He looked at her, his disappointment all over his face. "Yes. I have to be there as soon as I get there. There have been some threats on the borders. Orophin and I are leaving. Rumil is staying behind." he said sadly. He was looking at her, oddly like he was afraid that he would not see her again. The look scared her.

"Haldir, you are scaring me. What has happened out there? She asked her voice full of the fear she felt.

"Rumors of an attack has reached Celeborn's ears. Orcs have been seen traveling along the borders. I have to go, it is my responsibility." he said.

Missy shook at the thoughts of the beasts trying to enter Lorien. She looked up at him stricken. "How long will you be gone?" she stammered out. She was on the verge of tears. Fear in her heart taking over her. Haldir saw it, and reached out for her. She backed away, afraid that if she got too close, she would lose her nerve and force him not to go, where he was so desperately needed. "I understand. But how long will you be gone?" she asked again, putting a little more distance between them. She walked to her dinner table and sat down stunned, afraid to hear his answer.

"I am not fully sure, could be a few days, a week, maybe more. Celeborn believes that the Orcs are not out to cause a fight and to do so would be folly. He is confident our stay will only be a few days. Missy-" he started off but she spoke up.

"If it is that important. You have to go, but why stop here on your way out of the city?" she said looking up at him. Her heart in turmoil. Earlier on her way back from his talan, she had thought on how lonely she was, and assured herself that Haldir would never want her, but what confused her, was here he was at this time of night.

He stepped forward and stood beside her. Placing a hand to her shoulder, he spoke softly, "I could not leave without saying goodbye." he knelt in front of her and looked up. Reaching up, the hair hanging in front of her eyes obscured his vision of her face. He brushed the loose lock from her eyes. "I wanted to take your face with me when I go." he said softly.

Her eyes shot to his, shocked and full of disbelief that this elf. This wonderful, handsome, and sweet elf, would actually want to do that. "But why?" she asked him confused.

"Because you are special to me, Missy. Very much so. These last couple days, had meant a lot to me. You are everything to me, and now I cannot stand to leave you here, without telling you so. I know it is too soon, and it is sudden, maybe hard for you to believe, but it is true."he caressed her cheek, his face full of different emotions. Worry, fear, concern, all of them wrapped together. He kissed her forehead and stood. He looked down at her, held out his hand.

Missy could not believe what he just said, but her heart said he was sincere. She took his hand. He pulled her up, and into his chest, placing his cheek upon the top of her head. She held him tightly, not wanting to let him go, but she back off some and looked at him. "Stay safe and come home, Haldir." she told him.

A corner of his mouth formed a crooked smile, humor behind his eyes. Taking both hands he smoothed her hair with them. "I will. I will. Stay strong, stay close to Rumil. I will be home before you know it. I hate to cut this short, but I must get to the border before mid morning."he told her releasing her.

He walked to the door, ready to leave, she stood watching him. He turned smiled sweetly and left out the door. Her heart began to pound as she heard the click of the latch. She could not let him go like this. For years she had loved his character, dreamed of him, wrote of him, and wanting nothing more than for him to be real. She had dreamed of moments like this what she would do. She had to do something. Grabbing her cloak, she ran out the door. "Haldir! Wait!" she yelled out.

Haldir turned and watched her run to him, his face shone confusion, then a need. He stalked back to her and was nearly knocked down when she reached him. He hugged her tight against him, her face buried in his hair, holding him tight. He chuckled seeing how she was acting. "What is this? " he said running his hand down her hair, roaming down her back, then resting it on her hips to hold her there. He pulled back and looked at her. He searched the look on her face. The emotion there was raw, and it stunned him.

"I-I" she stopped and rose on her tip toes and kissed his mouth. Her heart pounding the whole time.

Haldir did not know how to react. Her lips grazed his lightly, gently, and never going further than tender. He kissed her back, but it was short. He pulled away from her again. "What was that for, lirimaer?" he asked searching her face.

"I don't know, but I felt that I had to." she said placing her head on his shoulder. "Please be safe, Haldir. Promise you will come home."she pleaded.

He looked up at the starry sky, biting back the urge to cry himself. He may be an elf who has it all together, but with such sweetness in his arms, he was like butter. He could not help this feeling, he kissed her head. In a whisper he spoke with great emotion. "Aye, I will. I promise with all that is in me. I will." he said. He pulled away and looked down at her. "While I am gone, I want you do two things for me?"He looked at her intently.

She was confused for a moment. "What?" she asked.

"First of all, Christmas eve there will be a banquet and dancing to celebrate the winter solstice. I would like for you to consider accompanying Me." he said.

Her heart fluttered wildly at the thoughts of being with him on the dance floor, dancing in his arms. She went to speak, but Haldir held a finger to her lip shush her answer. He saw it in her eyes, the excitement that played there behind those sparkling eyes of hers. "Shush. I do not want an answer now. The second thing is I want you to think on what you want for Christmas." she cocked head to the side.

"I- Haldir, you do not need to get me anything."she said searching his eyes.

"Yes, I do. I want to. I want no answer until I return. Now, I must be off." he said kissing her cheek and then hugging her again.

"I will think on it, but the first, you already know the answer." she smiled sweetly, and pushed him away. Playfully she spoke, "Now, go! You have somewhere to be." She was trying to be brave for him. 'Don't cry, Don't cry.' she told herself. She smiled at him and watched him turn to leave, a part of her heart going with him.

For days, Missy thought of Haldir, how he was, was things better there on the borders? Christmas was fast approaching. It was now three days before the holidays, and she spent her time searching the shoppes for just the right gifts for everyone.

Galadriel, she chose a shawl, made of pure white lace, with small crystal stones sown into the lace. For Celeborn, she chose a dagger, made of mithril, gold and silver, the handle made of mother of pearl. Amethyst and diamonds in laid into the hilt. The sheath made from hardened leather, stained in white, with the emblem of his family and his name engraved into it. For Rumil a leather bound book of poetry, written by someone, she could not pronounce. Orophin she found the most beautiful of cloaks of dark blue velvet lined with dark blue silk, and a broach made of silver with diamonds in the design. Laiwen and Lillienne, she found the most beautiful sets of jewelry, both original in designs, and with their birth stones placed upon them. That gift Rumil had helped by telling her their birthdays.

Only one person left she had to get something for. Haldir. The dilemma was, what can you get an elf who has just about everything he could need. She thought on it and thought on it. Asking Rumil, had proved most helpful and considering he was spending his time watching her, she utilized his help quite a lot.

Rumil had told her of his father's sword and how much Haldir loved that sword. After questioning Rumil at length, it seemed that Haldir had never taken it out of the trunk of his father's things. Missy thought it would be nice for Haldir to have it displayed and restored. So with Rumil's help, he brought it to her and she then took it to the smithy, who recognized the sword, from his days of service under Haldir's father. He knew just what to do, and how careful to do it. Rumil found a craftsman who took Missy's drawing of a display case, with a solid bottom and glass top. After the sword was finished in its restoration, Missy took the sword to the craftsman who made a black velvet mold to place the sword into it. The small case was slightly longer than the sword and was able to be hung on a wall.

Rumil loved it, and said that Haldir would to.

Missy had just got done wrapping the gifts when a soft knock sounded on her door. She wondered who it was, Rumil and the girls had just left a while before, and she was not expecting anyone. She got up, set the sewing she was doing down, and walked to the door.

She opened the door and found Galadriel standing there. She lit up. "Lady Galadriel. So good for you to visit." she said happily.

The Lady stopped before entering the talan and gave her a look that spoke she did not like the formality. "To you, I am nana. But I am glad for you to be happy to see me."she said jesting in her irritations.

"Oh, I keep forgetting you and 'ADA' have now officially called me your daughter. Sorry." she said following her adopted naneth to the seating area.

"I came by to check on you, it has been many days since I saw you last. How are you, my dear?" she said getting down to business.

"I am a lot better. Master Celion could not figure out how I was still sick with his concoction. He adjusted the dose and now I am well. Been shopping for gifts. Other than that-" she stopped as her mind began to drift to Haldir. She had not seen in days, and had heard nothing from the borders.

Galadriel reached out and touched her arm. "I see it now. You miss him, do you not?" she asked. But Missy saw it in her eye, she already knew the answer, but was guessing she wanted admission to the fact.

"Yes. I do. Any word on how things are?" Missy asked looking at her with hope in her eyes.

"Only that, things were not as bad as first suspected. Haldir will be home soon. I should suspect Christmas Eve." Galadriel said watching Missy for a reaction. Missy seemed disappointed that it would not be sooner. "But you never know. Elrond is arriving soon, with my grandchildren for the Winter solstice and staying until the Red Horn Pass reopens in February."

Missy was excited about this and could not contain it. "Oh, I cannot wait. I have always like Elrond from the books and movies in my world. Always wanted to meet his sons and his daughter. I cannot wait." she was smiling at the thoughts.

"They cannot wait either. I have told them of you many times. They are eager to meet you as well." Galadriel said smiling and holding Missy's hand in hers. Missy I came to say something to you. I have felt as of late something from you, that I am concerned about. I felt it for nearly a week now, and wanted to speak to you on it."

Missy felt confusion at this. Of course she had been a little sad by Haldir's absence but could not figure out what she meant. "Oh? What is it?" she asked finally.

"Missy it concerns Haldir. I know you have always held him in your heart, even long before you came here and when you met him, that feeling grew quickly. I get the feeling that you are worried and scared about some things." she looked at Missy. Seeing if what she was feeling was correct.

Missy looked away a moment then back again. "Has it shown too much?" Missy asked.

"No, but I felt it. The night Haldir left, he confided in me and Celeborn about something. He was not sure how to take it and sought our counsel on it." she watched a moment.

"He saw something. What did he see?" Missy asked.

"That night, he had offered to walk you home and you refused. He-" she stopped and dropped her head and gazed up at her. "Do not be angry or cross with him, but there is a reason behind it. He followed you home, along the way you fell and in the lamp light, he saw you crying. It bothered him, deeply." the lady stopped and watched as Missy dropped her head in shame. "Could you tell me why?"

Missy took a deep breath. "I was convinced that his care about me was not real. An elf like him and a human. How could it work? I am used to being alone, no one there to be with. I am happy here, and happy for the holidays, but an Elf and a human. It can't work. I have always loved this time of year, always, even in my loneliness. Perhaps I am just naïve, and insecure. Or worse, stupid." Missy looked a little embarrassed. "I know elves are nothing like humans and they do not feel things as humans do, but I can't help it. Things were fine, dinner the decorating, but when I saw how happy Rumil and Orophin were with their ladies, I guess it brought out the sadness in me." she felt silly and was sure the Lady would laugh, but no laughter came.

A gentle hand brought her chin up to gaze into her adopted mother's eyes. "I do not find it funny, nor do I find it stupid. What you feel is what you feel. Missy, you have to understand, our world is not like yours, we have magic here that your world only dreams of. Here it is a reality. You were brought to us by the valar. I am sure, because they have shown it. You fought for acceptance in your world and lost, but here, we accept you no matter what. The Vala Elbereth has spoken to me of you, she knows you Missy. You have been granted something no other human has ever been offered." she stopped and watched Missy. Missy's eyes spoke confusion. "You, my new daughter are Immortal, but still human. As for the things with Haldir, you have changed him more than you know. He is no longer the stiff, arrogant and aloof elf he once was. You have softened him, gave him something he craved, something no elleth has ever done. His heart which had been stone cold is now warm and soft. Celeborn and I saw his reaction the night he left, his heart was aching for you. It is how we knew he was changed. Worry not of your old life, or the things you once thought. Move forward and be the person you are now. Open up, and you will have a gift more beautiful than all others." the lady smiled warmly and brushed a hair from Missy's face. "Now, I am off. There are preparations needing to be made for my son in laws arrival and for the festivities." she stood and walked to the door, Missy sat there feeling stunned. The Lady turned."As for the gifts. You chose them all well". she smiled again and walked from the talan.

"Okay. That was a load off me." she said aloud to herself.

She picked up the book and continued to read.

* * *

Please Review... i love to see what you think


	6. Chapter6:playing in the snow?

Warning: Mary-sue probable, Cuteness and Sweetness. Severely AU, neither book nor movie verse.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the characters canon to it..Just borrowed for a bit of fun.

* * *

Chapter Six: _Joy to the World...playing in the snow?_

The following morning, Missy found herself awake early. A chill had settled in the talan, outside the wind blew and the snow fell harder than it had in the days prior, and she scrambled around trying to ready for the day. Rumil and the girls were coming to get her. She was to spend the day with them shopping and getting ready for the solstice celebrations the next day, Christmas Eve.

They arrived shortly after she had eaten, and the four of them were off.

After nearly two hours of searching the shoppes they were surprised to find that Orophin was now back. Laiwen was overjoyed and nearly knocked him to the ground when she saw him.

A feeling crept up in Missy about seeing Orophin. He was there, but where was Haldir. She worried deeply, but said nothing. After many kisses and hugs, Orophin finally stood, and brushed the snow from his leggings and tunic and looked at them all. Rumil looked almost as worried as Missy did. Orophin straightened up.

"Orophin, where is Haldir?" Rumil asked, holding Lillienne by the waist.

Orophin did not speak directly to him, but looked at Missy as he did, "He is still on the borders. Elrond arrived this morning, just after-" he stopped and pulled Laiwen closer to him.

"After what, Phin? What happened?" Rumil asked worried.

Orophin held up his free hand, "Do not worry little brother. Haldir is fine, but there was a skirmish on the borders before dawn. It was a small party of orcs, it was quickly dealt with. Elrond arrived after daybreak." he assured them.

"Oh, well then why is he not here with you?" Rumil asked confused.

Missy just stood there, looking at Orophin, there was something he was not telling them. Missy could feel it. She wanted to know. "Phin something else has happened, I can feel it. What is it?" she asked worried.

Orophin kissed Laiwen and then handed her off to Rumil. He whispered to Rumil and then walked over to Missy. He took her arm and led her away from the others. "Missy, he is fine. It's just that he is shook up is all." Orophin assured.

"Alright then, why pull me off to the side then?" she asked looking up at him, imploring for an answer.

Orophin looked over his shoulder at Rumil, who looked on as if wanting to hear. He looked at Orophin and walked away with Lillienne and Laiwen in tow. Orophin spoke softly. "Look, Haldir had a close call is all. Fighting the orc affected him. He was near possible death, when he was rescued. He was so shaken that he went to his talan and would not see anyone. Elrond arrived and was the only one allowed to enter. It was very strange. I got the distinct feeling that he was upset about something, and it was you." he said looking at her intently.

"About me? What did I do? I have not seen him since the morning after the dinner party." she said confused further. Then it donned on her, like a whisper in the wind. Could Galadriel be right and Haldir was attached to her. Being that near death made him realize it? "Orophin, is Haldir hurt? When is he coming home?" she asked.

"I am not sure, could be today, could be tomorrow. But he is coming home. He wanted me to give you a private message." he reached in his tunic and pulled out a piece of paper.

Missy took it and opened it, bracing herself for what would come from it.

_Dearest Missy,_

_I have sent Orophin ahead to inform the Lord and Lady of the skirmish early this morning. I will be coming home soon, and am eager to talk to you and see you. Hope you are well, I have missed you more than you know._

_Love,_

_Haldir._

She was confused. _Love, Haldir_. That was odd, but made her heart sing. She crushed the letter to her bosom and breathed in deeply. She had missed him as well. She looked at Orophin. "He is coming home." She said in a relieved tone. "Thank you, Phin. Thank you." she rushed him and hugged him tight.

"Haldir had a look in his eyes this morning, I am not sure how to take it, but I get the distinct feeling that his feelings for you have grown." He said smiling. "But please do not tell him I said that. He told me to take care of you until he returns. So tomorrow, me, you, Rumil and the girls are going to do something fun to pass the time. Alright." he said sweetly.

"Of course. I would like that." she said the weight of the world now off her shoulders.

Orophin escorted her home, once there she began to lay out her gown for the ball Christmas Eve. She wanted to look extra pretty for Haldir. Her mind wandered to what Phin had said happened on the border. What would worry Haldir so much? Thoughts ran through her mind about it all, wondering on the possibilities.

After eating and reading by her window, Missy drifted asleep at the window. As her mind drifted deeper to the world of sleep, she saw his face, his smile, and smelt his scent. Her heart was warmed. But the deeper she fell, the deeper her mind wandered, and the dream changed.

_Before her she saw the skirmish, elves fighting Orc. She could almost smell the foul beast and hear the cries of wounded ones dying on the field. She saw Orophin fighting near Haldir. Haldir fighting off several of the beasts with wanton abandon. He was fierce in his strokes. He had slain one and another was creeping up behind him, ready to unleash its fury, but it was quickly dispatched by an unseen shooter. The arrow buried deep in its back. Haldir had turned, and saw what had almost happened and he dropped his sword, and fell to his knees in the snow. Grabbing his chest, fear gripping him. Behind him, another orc approached silently, battle axe raised ready to strike, but a call from Orophin brought him to attention. In one movement, Haldir grabbed his sword and buried it to the hilt into the belly of the beast. The orc fell, and Haldir sat there, his mind astray, his eyes almost unseeing._

_It shifted, to the talan in which he stayed. Him sitting there, whispering her name. _

_'Missy, Missy. I almost left you alone.' he said his face forlorn and racked with his thoughts. His words dripped with sadness and great anguish. She watched as he wiped a tired hand over his face, then he looked up as a dark haired elf walked into the talan. Elrond, it had to be._

_The words said was garbled, unable to be understood and then she saw the Elf lord smile and place an arm about Haldir's shoulders. A smiled played upon Haldir's face as he spoke of something. Missy could only guess the subject was joyous because he was smiling and laughing to himself. _

The dream ended, but the words sounded in her mind. '..._**you have changed him more than you know**__.' _Could be that he was talking to the elf lord about her? It filled her heart with much hope, and caused her to smile inside.

She awoke to find that daylight was almost gone. Getting up she made her way to fix dinner and then would turn in for the night.

Missy slept peacefully that night, no dreams, no worries. It was like the calm before the storm. She awoke to the wonderful winter wonderland outside. It was Christmas Eve and the day of the ball. She felt the rush of anticipation. Would Haldir arrive today?

Orophin and Rumil came by to get her that day, with Lillienne and Laiwen. They decided to carouse around and play in the snow, which was fine with Missy, she needed the distraction.

They all played happily in the snow, which was every bit of two feet deep. Missy was jealous, because the elves did not sink. But her, it was like she was a ton of bricks. They all thought it was funny, but Missy, though she knew it was a joke, she decided on revenge. Bending down she balled up the biggest ball of snow and threw it hard, Right at Orophin, who laughed the hardest.

A war loomed forever between the five of them, and lasted until...well a surprise happened.

Missy standing behind a rather large root of a mallorn tree, balled up her ammunition in readiness, and would peep over the root. A snowball hit her square in the face stunning her for a moment. Wiping the cold wet snow off, she picked up another and noticed that Orophin and Laiwen were not there, but Rumil and Lillienne were. She began bombarding the two with her balls of snow.

In the midst of the giggling and throwing snow balls, Rumil and Lillienne dropped from sight. Missy peeked over the top of the root, to see what they were doing. They were not there. It was a trick and she knew it, she waited snow in hand. Moments flew by and no actions had been taken. 'Where are they?' she thought. Taking liberty of the free time between the throws, Missy went to work on replenishing her supply of icy ammunition. Carefully packing each tighter than the last. She would show them just how serious a snowball fight was.

She silently waited for many moments and watched over the other side. She caught a glimpse of Lillenne's neatly knitted hand and her pale braid, but that was it. Then she realized that there was something going on over the snow bank and it was not making snowballs or whispered plans on how to bring her down. Soft moans rang out, and the sounds of huffing and puffing could be heard.

Missy's free hand flew to her mouth. 'Of all the things you can do in the snow," she thought as she listened. Her face blushing and burning bright red. 'This is a new one.' she giggled to herself. She wanted to laugh out, to roll on the ground as she did so, but she was glued her head stuck to the rough root.

Then the unexpected happened.

As she stood there, stunned to hear such a thing on the other side of the snow bank, Missy, felt the splatter of snow to her back. It covered her hair, her cloak. 'Just as I suspected. Orophin.' she thought. Without turning she grabbed up two of the largest snow balls and yelled it out. "Blast it, Phin! I will teach you!" She yelled out, not truly angry, but playfully angry. She whipped around and started throwing. But after the second snow ball flew from her hand, she realized that it was not Orophin, Not Rumil, but Haldir. She stood there mortified.

"Well," he started as he brushed the snow from his face, "Gone for a week, and come home to such a welcome. My, my, little Missy, whatever shall I do?" he said in a mock tone of pure annoyance.

Both hands flew to her mouth, her eyes widened with shock. A look of pure horror passed her feature. "Oh, Haldir!" she said stammering, "I am so sorry. I did not mean-" she started but Haldir held up a hand.

"I know. Save it. I am Marchwarden and to strike me is well, punishable." he said bending down taking snow in his hand and packing it into a hard ball.

Missy watched him, her heart racing. "Haldir, what are you doing?" she asked beginning to panic. "Haldir, be reasonable now. Please." she pleaded. She felt giddy, and knew what he was going to do. She moved slowly edging herself away. Haldir stood, finishing packing the giant snowball he was creating.

"I am punishing you. Now stand still and take It." he said. There was laughter behind his eyes as he stared at her. He looked upon her, looking like a beautiful snowbird standing there.

Missy held up her hands trying to protest but Haldir was not listening. In a flash, he threw the snowball and it hit her square in the face.

Missy cringed as the ice cold ball of snow hit her. She was stunned a moment before she could move again. The snow dripped from her hair and face. Taking her gloved hands she wiped the snow from her eyes, but was stunned to find Haldir standing close to her.

She focused her attention on him. "Okay, Marchwarden you got me, can I go now?" she asked. Haldir just stared at her, a smirk playing upon his lips.

The smirk lifted to a full smile. "No. I am not done." he said smugly.

Missy just stared into his eyes and found that behind them, was laughter and desire wrapped together. He moved closer now, and was standing almost right on top of her. Their eyes locked together and they only stared. She smiled up at him her heart feeling the joy of him being home. She could not stand the little distance between them. She grabbed his tunic and pulled herself against him. He did not hesitate and wrapped his arms about her tightly. They held one another for what seemed an eternity. Missy broke the silence first.

"Haldir I am so glad you are home. I missed you." she said her cheek upon his chest.

"I missed you to. More than you will ever know." he spoke as he kissed the top of her head.

She pulled back and stared up at him. "When did you get back?" She asked him.

"At dawn." he said looking down at her, as he brushed the now wet hair from her eyes.

"At dawn? How come I have not seen you until now? It is nearly one in the afternoon." she asked.

"After seeing Lord Elrond and his children here, I had to meet with Celeborn. I then went to do my shopping and took a nap." He laughed. "I did not even bother changing out of my uniform."

Missy chewed on her bottom lip. "Oh, did Orophin and Rumil know you were home?" She asked.

"Yes, but I asked them not to say anything. I wanted to surprise you." he held her face in his hands. "Did I?"

"Um," she started and then smiled, "Yes. Very much."

His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he spoke. "Well I am glad." He felt her face, which was now cold and reddened. "Missy you are freezing. Let us go and get you warm, I refuse to see you sick again."

Haldir moved beside her and wrapped his cloak about her shoulders, his body warming her. "Have you thought on the things I asked?"

"Yep, I have." she said cryptically.

He stopped walking and looked down at her. "Well." he asked wanting to hear the answer.

"Well for one, do you have anything to wear that will compliment my gown for tonight?" she asked.

His heart felt joy; she would attend the ball with him. "Depends on what color it is.'

"Deep blue with silver and white lace." she answered.

"Yes, I have something it is one of my finest." he told her. "How about the other thing?

"Um, not until tonight." she said loving the fact she was keeping him on edge.

"Well then. I will say that I have already bought your gift. Do you want it tonight? Or tomorrow?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"Um, Tonight." she smiled cheekily.

He laughed out; her expression reminded him of a child whose hand had been in the cookie jar. "Haldir, I have a confession to make." She said.

"OH, and what is that, my Missy?" he said almost possessively.

'I already have yours too. Would you like it tonight, or tomorrow?" she asked.

"Um, tonight." he said smiling down at her.

They walked further up the path and almost made it to the stairs leading to her talan when a courier approached them each.

"Marchwarden, Lady Missy. I have invitations from the Lord and Lady for the both of you. She said no answer is needed now, but tonight you can tell her your answers at the ball." he said.

He handed the invites to them as he had spoken. Missy took hers, and Haldir took his. They both opened them, but when they looked up the courier was gone. Missy read hers.

_It is the wish of me and my lord that you attend a private family feast tomorrow at noon. Gift opening will be directly after for our family. We hope to see you there._

_With love,_

_Lady Galadriel._

Missy looked up at Haldir. "It seems we are invited to the royal family celebrations" Haldir said looking at Missy.

"It seems so." she said folding hers back up. Haldir did the same and they resumed the climb up the stairs.

After Haldir bid her goodbye, she felt her heart dipping with happiness. It was a great Christmas gift to have him home and to be attending a ball with him.

She rested that afternoon, and an hour before sundown, Lillienne and Laiwen arrived to help her dress.

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7:forLovers

Warning: Mary-sue probable, Cuteness and Sweetness. Severely AU, neither book nor movie verse.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the characters canon to it...Just borrowed for a bit of fun.

* * *

Chapter Seven:_ Winter gatherings are for...lovers?_

Sundown came, and outside the snow fell like soft whispers, and the wind blew lightly across the ground. The three women stood in Missy's bedchambers, curling their hair, putting on their fine gowns and talking of the things that would happen this night. It was Christmas Eve, and they spoke of the things that they might all get beneath their trees.

They laughed, sang, and whispered rumors of possible love they felt in their hearts for certain elves. Missy sat back glad to have such fine elleths as friends. They seemed sincere with their hopes that Rumil and Orophin loved them. Missy did not answer them when questions of Haldir came up. Truth was, she still felt a little unsure of how things were going.

"Tell us, Missy. What do you think of Haldir? Is it possible that he may feel deeply for you? We have seen how he looks at you." Laiwen said as she curled Missy's hair.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I believe he feels something, but it is too soon? I am not sure what it is, that he feels." Missy said applying a little lip glossing to her lips.

"I beg to differ on that, Missy, you are beautiful and some find you exotic. Elves are not like humans when it comes to the matters of the heart. If anything, they feel things faster, and deeper."Lillienne said as she fastened her corset together.

"I know that, but me and Haldir?" Missy looked down, her heart wanting to believe that he did feel something, but told herself inwardly, that it was not possible. "Besides, I am plain, and Haldir, well he is an elf with station. I am nothing more than plain human."

Laiwen stopped curling a moment and looked at Missy in the mirror. "First off, Missy you are far from plain, and second, I heard the Lady telling Haldir the night he left that you were in fact Immortal." She said without thinking. Lillienne came up behind her and pushed her sister, with a look of 'you weren't supposed to say that.'

Missy looked at Laiwen a moment. "You knew, Haldir knows?" She was not angry, but stunned that Haldir had known. Now it was clearer why Haldir had shown up suddenly.

"Yes, but do not tell him it was revealed to you. There was more said about you and him that night. He was concerned for you. But the Lady and Lord Celeborn already knew of how he felt before it was said openly." Laiwen told her smiling.

"Oh, the lady spoke to me a few days after Haldir left. She had mentioned that to me." Missy said looking at herself in the mirror. Laiwen continued with the last strand she was curling.

Lillienne came and sat beside Missy. "Missy, I know you feel that this was all too much, but do not. To love an elf is a great gift and for one to love you back is even more special. You and he will have a chance to be together. It is a rare and blessed gift. Now, what will you tell him about what you wanted for Christmas? We are dying to know." the elleth asked wrapping an arm about Missy's.

"I know what I want. Well several things and those had come true, but what my heart wants most, is Haldir. But I am afraid of telling him that." Missy admitted.

"Do not be. He is an honorable elf, and he will want to hear how you feel for him. That is the greatest gift alone." Laiwen said, lying down the curling irons.

"I will try." Missy said standing. "I need help into my gown."

Both elleth wasted no time in helping her into her gown, which Rumil said would match Haldir's newest and finest court outfit.

After fastening the fasteners, and smoothing out the gown, Missy assessed herself in the full mirror. She did look like an elven princess. That was sure. Tonight, she had suspected the Lord and Lady would announce it official that she was now the princess of Lorien. Laiwen brought over the diadem that Had been specially made to match the gown.

A knock sounded on the door.

Laiwen and Lillienne were both beside themselves. Orophin and Rumil would be there to pick them up. The two made it from Missy's bedchamber and into the sitting room. Both ellon stood there, staring at his heart's desires. Both in awe of the beauties in front of them. But there was no Haldir. Missy's heart panicked. Had he changed his mind? She smiled, though deep down, she was hurt.

Orophin looked up at her and smiled. Coming to stand in front of her and took her hand in his, and assessed her attire. "My, Missy, you look ravishing. Haldir will love it." he said taking her beauty in.

Rumil came over and did the same. "Wow, you look like a real princess in this. Phin, is right, Haldir will love it." He kissed Missy's cheek.

"Thank you." She said meekly, she looked to the floor then back up. She wanted to know where Haldir was, but was afraid to ask. "I thought Haldir was escorting me."

Rumil smiled warmly. "He was, but he asked if we found a replacement to escort you to the palace. He said he would meet with you there. He had an errand to run."

"A replacement? Who?" Missy asked quite curious.

A knock sounded again. Orophin stepped to the door and opened it. Bowed and stepped aside to allow the new person in. An Elf, tall with dark brown hair, dressed in fine black velvet robe stepped in the room. His hair was braided so intricately that Missy wondered how long it took to do it. Rumil, Laiwen, and Lillienne bowed to him. He nodded and then looked to Missy. His blue gray eyes sparkled. He was young, but wisdom shown in his ageless face. "Lady Missy." He spoke, his voice booming, and full of warmth and grace. Missy was stunned by him.

Only one person in all of Tolkien's works looked like this elf. Elrond, the half elven. Stunned she looked at him his named reached her lips."Lord Elrond?" she asked it was more of a question of clarification.

"Hello, little one. I hope it is alright that I escort you. Haldir asked me earlier this afternoon." he said coming to stand before her. He bowed his head slightly.

She had known he spoke to her, but couldn't believe it. Of all the elves in Middle Earth, he was the one, well, just one of the several she had admired and wanted to meet. She shook her head, and curtsied to him. "It is quite alright. I had expected Haldir, but how many girls can say that an Elf Lord got to escort them. I am honored." she said her voice shaking. She did not know how to act around him. He was royalty.

He was an elf that reeked with authority, his presence strong and almost like a father figure. He smiled at her and appraised her attire, but not as an elf wanting to capture attention, but like that of a father, or brother would do. "I must say, you are prettier than I expected. Haldir has chosen well. Dinner will be starting soon. Are you ready?" he asked holding out his arm for her to take.

"I just need to get my cloak, my lord." she said politely.

Elrond looked up and motioned for Rumil and get it. "The cloak for my sister-in-law. Please." He said holding out a hand to receive it. Rumil handed it to him. He helped her into it and even fastened the broach to secure it.

'Sister-in-law?' she thought. He must had read her mind and smiled down at her. "Exactly as I said. Since the Lord and Lady has adopted you. You are now my wife's sister. My children, your niece and nephews."

"Oh, I knew that. Funny that thought. Since your children are so much older than I." Missy said, wanting to kick herself for mentioning it.

He chuckled a deep laugh and took her hand and placed it around his arm. 'I understand that. But we are all family. Haldir spoke of such good things about you, and it made my impression of you, more grounded. I am glad to finally meet you, Lady Missy." he said leading her out the door, the other couples following in behind them.

Arriving at the Palace was a sight to see. The walkways outside the Main hall were crowded with Party goers waiting to be announced. Those with no royal standing or station, had already been allowed in, but the Lord and Ladies to be seated at the royal tables, were the ones gathered upon the platform outside the massive double doors.

Arwen, Missy had met and even had been introduced to the twins, Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir. Both who were just as handsome as their father. Lord Erestor had also made a point to come up to her. He had been charming, and yes, he was just as mysterious as those in her world believed him to be. So far she had promised so many dances to them all. But Haldir was nowhere to be seen.

Missy felt let down a little, but Elrond sensing her disappointment, patted her arm and assured her that He would be there. The wind blew upon the platform causing Missy to shiver. It was funny for no one else noticed the cold, but her. Elrond pulled her closer to him, in a fatherly way, to help warm her. He understood, he told her, that humans felt the weather. He even chuckled some as she brought her hands up to blow her heated breath upon her knuckles.

Everyone was beautifully clothed in the colors of the season. Greens, reds, silvers, white, and of course, deep and light blues. Garlands of green with red ribbons hung up over the doors on to the Hall. Laughter filled the entire corridor. It was loud, so loud in fact, that Elrond and Missy never heard the approach of footsteps behind them.

"Ahem," came a voice behind them, faking the clearing of their throat. Missy and Elrond heard it and turned. "My lord, I thank you for escorting my Missy for me." Haldir stood there, tall, proud, his hair unbound and hanging loose about his shoulders. His tunic of Dark blue velvet with silver silk cord adorning the neck and the hems and wrists. His leggings black. Upon his left hip a sword, in a silver sheath. He was a vision of authority, and elven beauty. Missy's mouth fell open at the sight of him.

He looked at Missy appraising her. He said nothing as he gazed at her. He smiled. "Missy, you are beautiful. More beautiful than any other woman here." he said reaching out for her hand.

"Oh, Haldir, stop it!" She said, blushing. Elrond looked down at her.

"He is right, Missy. I have led her here safely. I also have the promise of a dance this night. I shall leave you now, myself and my children are about to be called." he said. He bowed, took Missy's hand in his and kissed it lightly.

He left them to themselves. She looked at Haldir once more. "You look quite handsome Haldir." she said. She wanted to be mad at him, for not coming to escort her himself, but it had worked out just as well. But she did take the opportunity for an explanation."I understood you could not escort me yourself. May I ask why?" she said sounding a little crossed.

"I am sorry for that, lirimaer. I had ordered a gift and was informed that it was done. Since tomorrow is Christmas, I had to go and pick it up. Forgive me?" he asked. Missy looked at him, as if she did not, but softened to him. His expression melted her heart.

"Yes, I forgive you." she countered, but smiled and grabbed his arm. "I was worried that you would stand me up."

His gaze shot to her. "Stand you up?" he wondered.

"It is a phrase we use in my world for promising to take you somewhere, then you did not show up." She said looking around.

He reached for her chin and pulled her to face him. "I would NEVER do that to you. I was delayed and had asked Elrond to escort you and offer my apologies." he said assuring her.

"I know. This is why I forgive you. He was most gallant and a joy to converse with on the way here. I like him a lot." she said smiling.

So the old Elf Lord has stolen your heart from me, has he?" He said with a hint of mock jealousy.

Playing into his mockery, she smiled. "Oh, My gallant Marchwarden. Yes he has. Besides, who said my heart was yours?" she teased. Haldir's eyes lit up. Almost as if he believed her.

"I have my sword. I will fight to get you back! I shall do it now." he said pulling away from her as if he meant to do Elrond harm. Missy pulled him back.

"You shall do no such a thing, you silly elf." She told him. His face turned to her, with a smile plastered to his lips. Missy knew he had been joking and knew that Haldir was not serious. "You know my heart. How much I care for you." she said blushing at her own admission.

"Aye, I know it." he said pulling her into the crook of his arm."I am curious, have you thought more on what you want for Christmas? "

She did not want this now, and smiled. "Later, I shall tell you, but not now, we are about to be called in." she said seeing the Foot elves looking into their direction and waving them forward.

They stepped forward and waited as the announcer spoke.

"Lord Marchwarden, Haldir and Her Royal Highness, Lady Missy." he said loudly.

They stepped into the Main hall. All those in attendance became dead silent, watching as they entered. Most whispered as they passed. Missy felt like she was on display for the world to see her. She smiled at them as she passed. Looking forward she saw the Lord and Lady standing there, their arms held out for her. Both smiling warmly at her. She smiled back.

She reached them and they both took turns to greet Haldir and her. The room became a hustle and bustle of laughter and talking.

The Hall was beautifully decorated. Five very tall Christmas trees decorated the room, each with a theme of color and decor. The walls of the hall were decorated with long flowing panels of white and silver sheer material and silks, centerpieces laid upon the tables each done in the deep rich colors of green and red, holy leaves and berries adorning them all. It was magnificent how much time was put into this holiday. To the left of the room stood the small string quartet readying themselves for the dancing.

After speeches from both the Lord and Lady and from Elrond. Dinner commenced and the banquet was well underway.

After eating her fill of the delicious food, Missy sat back and just watched as the attendees all moved about the room talking and laughing heartily amongst themselves. Haldir watched Missy, as he sipped his wine. Missy looked about and spotted an elf with golden blond hair talking with lord Erestor. Then Looked to her direction.

The Quartet started the first of many songs, the room cleared, the tables moved back farther to accommodate the dancing. Missy felt nervous, because she was not much for dancing, but tonight, she had promised at least a half a dozen or more that she would.

Haldir leaned over to her. "Missy you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I just hope I do not make a complete fool of myself tonight." she said suddenly feeling warm and fanning herself. In the corner of her eyes, she saw a tall figure come into her peripheral vision. Haldir sat up and looked at the elf and Missy eyed him with scrutiny.

"Haldir, mellon, it is good to see you. I was wondering if you would permit me to dance with your lovely lady." he asked bowing with a hand to his heart.

"Lord Glorfindel, it is wonderful to see you. I am not the one to be asking." Haldir said looking at Missy.

Missy was stunned. She looked at Haldir. "Glorfindel?" She said shocked. "The Legendary Balrog slayer?" She said still stunned to disbelief. He was the same elf as she had seen just a moment before talking to Erestor.

Haldir so loved it when she became shocked, she seem so adamant on not believing what before her, and the expressions of shock were delightful. "Oh, mercy me." She said looking at the handsome, boyish Elf.

"Lady Missy, may I have this first dance?" he asked extending his hand to her.

"Um, yes." she said looking at Haldir. Haldir grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles and bid her to have fun.

That was how the evening went. As the songs changed, playing the different tunes, she danced, and beautifully as most had said. Elrond's sons both seemed quite flirtations, Erestor was a vision of poise and great conversationalist, Both Orophin and Rumil had taken her about during the joyful lively tunes that were played. Celeborn, had interrupted them saying it was his right to dance the next dance with His newly adopted daughter, with Elrond taking over after him.

A few other ellons had asked for her to dance, including Celion who was interested in the knowledge of how modern medicine worked in Missy's world. But the one elf that she had not danced with was Haldir. Who she had seen dancing with many of the fine elleths in the room.

The final song for the night began and Haldir made his way to her.

It was a slow, romantic melody that forced the partners to dance close, intimately. He held her there, close, so much so that a sheet of paper could not have separated them. His eyes never left hers as he turned her about the room, their hearts seemed to beat as one, or what Missy thought it had done. They never spoke, but only stared into each other's eyes. So many things she wanted to tell him, but felt that she could not, not here at least.

She was growing tired, her feet worn out from the new shoes she wore. Haldir had held her up many times as she felt her knees would give out. When the song ended, he leaned down and whispered. "I think it is time, I get you home, my love." He said.

The words registered in her mind and she stared at him. She smiled up at him and told him. "Please take me home."

Haldir led her to the foot elves, who held out their cloaks to them. Haldir helped Missy with hers and she with his. They left the party before everyone else.

The stroll home dragged out longer than she thought it should, and her feet began to ache with the pain of frozen toes and tired heels. She leaned against a stump for a moment with Haldir looking on concerned.

"Missy, what is it?" he asked.

"My feet are cold and hurt really bad." she answered honestly, the look of pain playing across her face.

Haldir felt bad, for not picking up on it before and leaned down. Putting an arm under her knees and one behind her back, he picked her up and held her tight.

"Haldir, please put me down." she protested.

"No, I shall have you home soon. Your feet are injured and I will not see them injured more." he said insisting.

She did not fight him.

Her talan was not much further. She knew it, but laid her head upon his shoulders and tightened her arms about his neck.

When they reached her talan, Missy asked Haldir to set her down. He did, but reluctantly. It was nearing midnight, and thinking it too late, Haldir was just about to leave her, but she caught his arm. "Haldir, come in. I have something for you."

"I should really go, Missy." he said again. But she could tell he wanted to stay.

"NO, please come in. I have to talk to you." she told him.

* * *

Please Review..Merry christmas


	8. Chapter 8:All I wantis YOU?

Warning: Mary-sue probable, Cuteness and Sweetness. Severely AU, neither book nor movie verse.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or the characters canon to it...Just borrowed for a bit of fun.

* * *

Chapter Eight: _All I want for Christmas is...You._

Haldir followed Missy into her talan. He knew in his heart what was going to happen, but held that back and opened his heart for anything.

Missy grabbed Haldir's hand and pulled him into the seating area and sat him down in the Love seat facing the lit tree. On her knees, she reached under the tree and pulled out a long slender box neatly wrapped with a bow of deep blue contrasting against the silver silk material. She turned to Haldir.

"I got you a present." she said softly to him.

Haldir looked stunned. "Missy-" he started.

"Open it Haldir. I want you to." she insisted. Haldir eyed the gift, and then looked at her curiously.

"Missy, I do not want to open this unless you open yours to." he said.

"You asked what I wanted. I wanted many things Haldir and most I have gotten already. But it is my wish you open yours, before I tell you what else I want." she pushed the gift further into his lap. "Now please open it."

Haldir saw the look upon her face, and knew that it was not use to arguing. He began slowly undoing the ribbons, and unwrapping the silk wrapping. Once he saw it, emotions passed over his features. Like a rainbow of colors, they formed. His face doing many changes.

He stared blankly at it, but said nothing. Missy got the sudden feeling that perhaps he hated it, but felt he needed an explanation.

"Rumil, helped me. He had told me how much your father meant to the three of you, and how much this sword meant to you. He had told me for years he had caught you looking at it, that it was kept hidden. I thought on what he had said, and felt that if you loved something that belonged to someone you love the most, why hide it?" Haldir's eyes shot to hers. She looked down at her hands and bit her lip. "I wanted to do something so great for you, so special, that this was all I could do." She said looking up at him fully now.

His lips were twitching as if he was fighting something. He did not look happy about her gift. He was speechless.

Missy looked up at him, waiting wanting him to say something. "Haldir, say something." She pleaded. He just stared at the sword box and ignored her. Seeing that she upset him or something. She stood turning from him, to hide the tears threatening to fall. "I guess I was wrong.", but was stunned when a set of strong arms wrapped her waist from behind her.

"I am stunned, Missy." he said kissing her neck. He turned her, the tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. "I am stunned."

She looked sad and looked away from him. "You don't like it. I know you don't." she said pouting a little.

He lifted her chin to face him. "No, I do not like it. I love it, and you are right. It should be displayed for all to see." he said. He brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb. She smiled up at him through the tears there. Her smile warming his heart and caressing his soul. Gods how he loved her. Then to lighten the mood, he changed the subject. "Since you have given me such a wonderful gift. My love, what is it, shall I give you?"

Missy's eyes left his, her mind reeling from this. Haldir's arms were now around her waist holding her to him. "I have thought on it. I wanted several things which I had gotten, but one thing I still want." she said to him. She wet her lips, and braced herself. This was a chance of a lifetime. Her heart pounded.

Haldir looked down at her, his eyes never leaving hers. She was breathing hard, trying to gather nerves. He cocked his head to the side. "Missy, just say it." He urged her.

"I am afraid to." she admitted.

"Why would you be afraid? I will not hurt you or let anyone hurt you for that matter. Now please tell me." he said a little too harshly.

"I am afraid of my feelings. Though I have felt them all along, things in recent days have come to light, that causes my heart to fear." she said honestly.

Haldir did not understand her. He knew how she acted around him, how she felt though never spoken, but only through her actions. This latest gift displaying his father's sword was just a part of it. "Missy, I will not judge you or let anyone else do it either. Now please tell me."

She felt a little pushed, but not in a bad way. She blurted it out. "I want you Haldir. That is all my heart really wanted, was YOU." she said. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for rejection. But nothing came. She opened one eye, then the other. Haldir was stunned. Speechless. Then his lips curled up into a half smile.

He chuckled. "Is that all you wanted? You were afraid, because you thought I would reject you." his face softened, the laughter stopped. "Oh, my beautiful, lovely, Missy. How could you fear me, when I too, only want you." he smiled at her and pulled her tighter to him. "Do you know how long I have looked for you? The one my heart cries out for?" he said. Kissing her forehead.

"But I-" she said looking at him. "You wanted me?" she asked.

"Did you honestly not know?" Haldir asked seriously.

"Well, maybe an inkling." she said biting her lip and looking at him.

He eyed her a moment. "This is the perfect time to give you my gift. I have it here." he said digging into this tunic and pulling out a small pearl box. Missy looked at it stunned. 'Was that-?' she thought but stopped when she saw Haldir go to one knee in front of her.

She looked down at him. "Haldir, what are you doing?' she asked. Not believing what he was doing. "Haldir, get up!' she said stammering, her nerves frayed from seeing him doing this.

"Missy, I know I have not known you long. As you know, elves feel things more deeply, and faster than men do." He stopped, now he looked as if his nerves were on edge a little. "Before meeting you, I had noticed you, and hearing my brothers talk of you so fondly, I knew in my heart you were much more. I have found you are everything I have ever wanted, or needed in my life." he stopped looking up at her, holding out the box, which he was slowly opening, he continued, "Missy, My beautiful Missy. I love you with every breath I breath, ever beat of my heart. Will you honor me by being my wife, to bond with me for all of eternity?"

Missy could not believe her ears. Her heart fluttered in her chest wildly, her mind clouding, and the words could not seem to come out. She stared from him to the box, which held a diamond ring set in polished silver and glistened in the light emanating from the tree. She felt as if she would faint. Her knees became weak, she grabbed her chest and willed herself to calm. She fell to her knees in front of him.

Haldir seeing her reaction became concerned, he went forward, placing both hands to her face. "Missy, my love, what is it?" He asked stricken. Afraid that he had caused her harm or worse she was rejecting him.

She looked up, her face reddened with tears. She shook her head and mutter. "Yes!"

Haldir felt his heart leap, and he repeated her words. "Yes?" He said clarifying.

"Yes. A million times over, yes. I will." she said feeling joy like she had never felt before.

Haldir overtaken with joy himself pulled her to him. Buried his hands in her hair, began kissing her slowly. First all over her face, her jaw, her chin and then her lips.

He kissed her with such fervor and such wantonness, that he had to will himself to slow down, that he was afraid of frightening her. The kiss was deep, passionate, and holding onto her was like holding to a dream he did not want to leave. The kisses grew hot, demanding.

Soon Missy found that Haldir had her to the floor, kissing and ravishing her neck with nips and nibbles, which sent her into a clouded state that she had not felt in her life.

Haldir's tongue danced with hers as his hands began to roam her body. Though completely clothed, she still felt the tingles that his fingers were causing through the thick material of her gown.

Her mind began to clear. Her thoughts on what had just happened. There were things they needed to discuss. Things needing done. Haldir felt her push him slightly, he stopped his wet kissing assault and looked down into her eyes. Then kissed her nose. "You have made me a very happy elf." he said softly.

"And you future husband, have made me a very happy human." she said pulling him down to hug him, her head upon his shoulder.

He leaned back up. "Why have you stopped?" he said, his voice still filled with need.

"We need to talk of things. Important things, like when shall we do it. Where will we live, how long it is proper to court." she said taking a loose hair and draping it over his shoulder.

She wanted him now, but knew there was proprieties that needed considered.

Leaning on one elbow, he looked down at her. "I do not want to wait. I want you now, see, feel" he said as he moved his groin close to her leg, allowing her to feel the reaction she was causing. It flustered her to think on it.

"Okay, I understand. And I do not want to wait either, well not long that is. I would like to inform the lord and Lady, your brothers. Tomorrow, being a joyous occasion and with all the celebration, I thought we could tell them then." Missy said smiling.

Haldir understood the need to tell the great news. But he still wanted her as soon as possible. To have her be his for all time. "Aye, we shall, but what of the bonding?" He asked.

Missy, smiled devilishly. "I was thinking, since it is Christmas, that perhaps tomorrow night." She suggested.

"Aye, I can wait until then, but not a moment longer. After all, I am an old elf and I am not getting any younger." he said smiling, his hands roaming down her side opposite of him.

"An old elf huh? An old elf you may be, but forever beautiful, strong and handsome." she said smiling then kissing his chin. "Now put the ring on my finger you silly elf."

Haldir grabbed the box, took out the ring and lifted her left hand. He gently placed the ring on her left ring finger. He took the hand, and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. Then reached down and captured her lips with his own. They kissed long, and hard. Both feeling the love swelling to all recesses of their being.

They laid there a while, talking, planning their future together, speaking of elflings, and a dream home. Haldir stated he wanted to stay in the position of Marchwarden and maybe pass down the title to his son. He swelled with pride. Missy had never loved a man, liked she loved this elf, and it to her she felt something she would have to grow used to.

They spoke of past lovers, Haldir said he had many, where as Missy's experience was limited to five former boyfriends. But they did not care about that. Cause Haldir assured her that elves were greatly different than men.

After a time, fatigue over took Missy, and Haldir in mid sentence, looked down and found her fast asleep, there in his arms, cuddled to his chest. He moved away then picked her up and carried her to her chambers, where he tucked her and himself in neatly.

He did not touch her that night, but to only hold her as she slumbered. The morning and day would come for a new life with the one he loved.

His eyes closed this night, feeling that all was at peace for the first time since he did not know when. Perhaps this is what it meant when said "Peace on Earth."

The End...For now...

* * *

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Good night!

Please Review...Merry Chrismas from my home to yours!


End file.
